No te perdere
by Alicelove001
Summary: Alice es una chica que deja Moscu para venirse a vivir con su abuelo y conoce a shun de quien se enamora al igual el de ella pero para lograr su felicidad tienen que vencer obstaculos que impediran que sean felices es mi primer Fic dejen reviews plis
1. Conociendonos

**No te perdere**

**Summary**: Alice es nueva en japon y se enamora de un chico llamado shun y el de ella pero para lograr su amor deben vencer obstaculos que impediran que sean felices es un **ShunXAlice** y los demas personajes

Este es mi primer Fic espero que les guste casi lo olvido este fic esta dedicado para **wolf-fer **, **Aleca-Kasumi **y **Arisu-bakugan **chicas espero que les guste mi fic ustedes son mis escritoras favoritas las admiro mucho

**Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes como me gustaría que si pero no tengo poder sobre ellos lastima dejen Reviews por fis**

**Alice Pov**

Era una mañana acogedora el sol era hermoso siempre un rayo de luz hacia que me despertaba

Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich: Tengo 18 años de edad Vivo con mi abuelo. El siempre se preocupa por mi diciendo que nunca debí de haber dejado Moscú para venirme a vivir con él a Japón pero me harte de ese lugar estaba muy solitaria y sin amigos no tenia ninguno a excepción de un amigo su padre trabajo con el mío en las empresas Gehabich pero después de su muerte no nos volvimos a ver, mi abuelo me dijo que iría a una escuela para que conociera más personas Dan estaba al tanto de que yo estaba aquí así que me inscribí a su escuela se moría por que conociera a unos amigos suyos en especial a una chica llamada Runo Misaki

**Dan Pov**

Dan Kuso: Tengo 18 años de edad naci en Japón tengo muy buenos amigos desde que era chico pero Alice era mi mejor amiga era como la hermana que nunca tuve mire el reloj y ya era tarde y se me olvido que debí de haber ido por Alice así que corrí .

**Nadie Pov**

Alice! Dijo –Dan

Dan-Dijo Alice

Wow si que has cambiado y mucho

Tu igual Dan olvidaste venir Por mi –Dijo Alice en un tono burlón

Si lo siento me quede dormido-Dijo Dan

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado contigo-Dijo Dan

Ok-Dijo Alice

**Shun Pov**

Tengo 19 años apenas los cumplí hace 2 días Soy capitán del Equipo de Baloncesto .Era temprano mi despertador se había adelantado 3 horas me daba igual así que camine a la escuela Dan mi mejor amigo hoy nos iba a presentar a una chica llamada Alice a mi no me dio Interés conocerla pero sabía que si no lo hacía me iba a estar insistiendo me quede pensando por horas sobre ella tenía que entrar a clases porque si no la maestra me iba a dar un reporte.

**Runo Pov**

Soy Runo tengo 18 años de edad hoy iba a ser el día en que mi mejor amigo me iba a presentar a su amiga de la infancia no sé porque me daban celos dan solo es mi amigo tal vez nos la muestre en el descanso pensé.

**Julie Pov**

Tengo 18 años soy capitana del equipo de porristas soy una de las más populares de la escuela tenía mi grupito de amigas pero no sé porque me sentía rara con las demás chicas solo tenía una amiga que me comprendía y se llamaba Runo hoy dijo que su amigo nos iva a presentar a una chica nueva que conocía desde pequeña y quería conocerla porque hacían falta chicas para animar.

**Mira Pov**

Tengo 18 años soy animadora junto con mi amiga julie y soy novia de Ace un amigo que conocí desde pequeña el siempre estaba ocupado jugando baloncesto solo lo veía en la salida y me sentía sola

**Ace Pov**

Soy Ace del equipo de baloncesto tengo 18 años tengo la novia más maravillosa de todas se llama Mira siempre está para apoyarme en todo pero últimamente la veía rara

**Nadie Pov**

Estos son los grupos donde estarán es un nuevo año y esperamos que lo disfruten

Alice gehabich Salon A

Runo Misaki Salon B

Dan kuso Salon D

Shun Kazami Salon A

Julie Makimoto Salon B

Mira Clay Salon D

Ace Grift Salon C

Barón** (sé que no escribí a barón pero me canse de tantos pov el es del equipo de baloncesto y tiene 18 años) **Salón C

Buenas Tardes Alumnos Bienvenidos de nuevo tenemos una nueva Alumna disculpe señorita su nombre Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich todos los chicos se quedaron viéndola y también Shun no apartaba su mirada y las chicas empezaron a odiarla era muy bonita pero no buscaba problemas Señorita Gehabich siéntese alado del joven Kazami por favor

OK-Dije

**Shun Pov**

Así que ella es la amiga de dan es muy hermosa para ser una rusa y esta preciosa *Que estoy diciendo apenas y la estoy viendo que me esta pasando me siento extraño*

**Alice Pov**

Es muy guapo y sus hojos están hermosos me gustaría saber su nombre * pensaba Alice

Nadie Pov

Era hora del receso Dan fue por Alice

Alice- grito Dan

Que pasa- Dijo Alice

Como te fue lamento que no nos haya tocado juntos-Dijo Dan

No importa oye no me ibas a presentar a tus amigos-pregunto Alice

Cierto- Dijo Dan

Estaba la bolita reunida Miren ahí esta Dan dijeron todos excepto Shun

Hola Chicos- dijo Dan-Ella es Alice

Hola- Dijo Alice

Yo soy Runo*No se ve tan mala como pensaba

Yo soy Julie*Tiene bonito cuerpo será perfecta como segunda líder pensó Julie

Yo soy Ace

Yo soy Mira

Yo soy Baron

Yo soy Shun

Gusto de conocerlos en verdad-Exclamo Alice

Oye Alice Ya pensaste en que deporte te vas a meter o materia – Exclamo Julie

MMMM la verdad no-Dijo Alice

Cada quien les dijo donde estaban a la que no dije osea a Runo están con Mira y Julie ósea esta con las porristas

Bueno la verdad no se en que meterme – Dijo Alice

Ya se haz la prueba en las porristas y estaremos juntas-Grito Julie

No sé es que – Dijo Alice antes de ser interrumpida por Shun

Déjala Julie no ves que tiene miedo de hacerlo mal lo dijo en tono frio Shun

Me estás diciendo miedosa?-pregunto Alice un poco enojada

Tal vez-Dijo Shun en tono de reto

Lo hare para demostrarte que no soy una miedosa-Exclamo Alice

APUESTA-Grito Julie

Que dijeron ambos confundidos

Si Alice Gana vamos al karaoke y si pierde Alice le hará la tarea a Shun

Shun sabía que Alice era muy lista ya que lo demostró en la clase de algebra

Acepto-dijeron ambos

Alice estaba apenada ya que su uniforme mostraba su ombligo y sus hombros era morado el traje julie sabia que iba a ganar y ese uniforme era de la segunda capitana **(cada porrista llevaba diferente color osea de su atributo en bakugan pero como mira y julie son subterra mira tiene color vesh**

Bueno Alice haz la prueba ahora música por favor era la de poker face de Lady Gaga

Todos la estaban viendo alice era increíble y como ella era bonita pues hizo que shun se sonrojara y hacia que su corazón latiera muy rápido y como no si alice le empezo a coquetear

Alice termino con un Split y con las manos arriba con los pompones

Pasaste la prueba- dijeron Mira Runo y Julie

Aparecer gane Shun-Dijo Alice-Recójanos A las 8 -dijo Alice

Shun estaba impresionado

Terminaron las clases y Alice se fue a su casa con sus nuevas amigas para celebrar. Se arreglaron en la casa de runo y cuando bajaron los chicos estaban asombrados.

R….uuu..noo-Exclamo Dan

Juli..ii..ee –Exclamo Baron

Miii…rr..aa-Exclamo Ace

A….l…i..c..e-Exclamo Shun

Dejen reviews por favor espero que les haya gustado dejenme ideas para lo del karaoke primero alice cantara luego shun y ambos plis necesito ideas graxias


	2. Comienza el amor

** Aqui esta la segunda parte de mi Fic muchas graxias por los reviews de verdad los aprecio mucho y agradezco la ayuda de wolf-fer en el capitulo anterior es que no sabia como subirlo muchas graxias sin mas tardar aqui esta la segunda parte**

A...l...i...c...e-Dijo Shun

Julie iba vestida con una blusa negra con dorado que decia unica con unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos con unas botas blancas, Julie iba peinada con un chongo como las bailarinas , y adelante se le dejaba caer unos cabellos a la derecha y a la izquierda.

Runo iba vestida con una blusa manga larga color negra y unos mayones cafes, tenia unas botas azules e iba peinada como el final de la primera temporada en el final

Mira iba vestida con una blusa dorada y un pantalon de mezclilla negro y con botas cafes

Alice iba vestida con unas mayas moradas con una minifalda negra,con unas botas moradas con una blusa negra con blanco , tenia un collar de oro con un dije de luciernaga, se peino con una cola alado de su oreja izquierda

Muy bien nos vamos-Dijo Alice

si-dijeron distraidos al ver a las Chicas

Cuando llegaron al karaoke el DJ dijo que habria una competencia , El Dj escogio a Julie, no tenia muy buena voz por lo tanto los jueces le pusieron 3 ,Julie se puso a llorar pero Baron la abrazo y se calmo,Runo no cantaba mal los jueces le pusieron 9.4 , Mira cantaba muy bien y le pusieron 9.8, Dan cantaba horrible y los jueces le pusieron menos 100 y se puso a comer para no sentirse mal, Ace cantaba genial las chicas se alocaron y las chicas se lanzaron contra el lo cual provoco que Mira se pusiera como Hulk y las jalo a sus asientos ,Baron cantaba muy bien y las chicas querian robarle la ropa Julie se puso furiosa ardio en llamas y las saco a patadas ,Era el turno de Alice y se sentia nerviosa jamas habia cantado.

Tranquila si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas-Le dijo Shun a Alice muy Tiernamente

Shun es que no e cantado jamas y si lo hago mas-Le dijo Alice a Shun mientras estaba mirando esos ojos ambar

Oye esa no es la chica que conoci hoy,ganaste la apuesta y ahora estoy aqui,Alice se que puedes-Dijo Shun mientras le agarraba la mano lo cual provoco que se sonrojara y se sintiera extraña

Ok lo intentare-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Ok vas a cantar me hipnotizas-de Anahi**(por que los ojos de Shun la hipnotizan jajaja creo que escoji la cancion adecuada)**

Ayer decidi que ya no jugaras mas conmigo que no sere una tonta contigo, que han sido demasiadas lagrimas porti y decidi que no me encerrare otro domingo

Mientras tu bien padre con tus amigos y yo junto al telefono esperando porti,Te dire infeliz pues quien te dara mis caricias ,quien procurara tu sonrisa quien como yo,

Quien como yo con tanto amor,y digo hasta aqui cara a cara como amo tu cara,frente a frente mirando tus ojos ,tus intensos ojos,tus divinos ojos, tus hermosos ojos

Que es ese espiral y ese rayo mortal que viene se acerca me toca me atrapa me eleva me hipnotizas y caigo ante ti de rodillas hay algo en tus ojos que amo,amo tus

Ojos cuando me miran me hipnotizas y caigo y pido perdon de rodillas hay algo en tus ojos que amo,amo te amo,amo te amo mi amor

Otra vez aqui ya se que tu a mi no me convienes no se como es que me convences yo de nadie me dejo y tu te burlas de mi , te dire infeliz pues sin mi no tendras

Alegria,como yo quien te dara su vida , quien como yo quien como yo con tanto amor y digo hasta aqui cara a cara como amo tu cara frente a frente mirando tus ojos

tus intensos ojos,tus divinos ojos,tus hermosos ojos, que es ese espiral y ese rayo mortal que viene se acerca me toca me atrapa me eleva me hipnotizas y caigo

Ante ti de rodillas hay algo en tus ojos que amo ,amo tus ojos cuando me miran Me hipnotizas y pido perdon de rodillas hay algo en tus ojos que amo amo te amo mi amor

Me hipnotizas(x10) Me hipnotizas y pido perdon de rodillas hay algo en yus ojos que amo ,amo, te amo mi amor

Shun se quedo boca abierto cuando la escucho, cantaba como un angel y miro a los chicos con una mirada asesina para que no se les acercaran

los jueces le pusieron 10

Seguia Shun y porsupuesto se nego

Lo hiciste bien Alice-Dijo Shun

Gracias pero no lo hubiera logrado sin ti-Dijo Alice y lo abrazo por unos segundos y lo rompio

Shun tu sigues-Dijo Alice

No lo hare-Dijo Shun

Oye ese no es el chico que me apoyo a cantar frente a todas esas personas si yo pude tu tambien lo haras-Dijo Alice con mucha ternura

Esta bien-Respondio Shun

Amigo Cantaras Mientes-Camila-Dijo el Dj

Ok-Respondio Shun

Tu, llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme

Tu, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme

Tu, te hiciste indispensable para mi

Y,con los ojos cerrados te segui

Si yo busque dolor lo consegui , no eres la persona que pense que crei que pedi

Mientes me haces daño y luego te arrepientes ya no tiene caso que lo intentes

No me quedan ganas de sentir

Llegas, cuando estoy apunto de olvidarte , busca tu camino en otra parte

Mientras busco el tiempo que perdi

Que hoy estoy mejor sin ti

Voy, de nuevo recordando lo que soy

Sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy

En mi no queda espacio para ti

Y, el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendi ,las cosas no suceden por que si

No eres la persona que ceri que pedi Mientes

Cuando estoy apunto de olvidarte me haces daño y luego te arrepientes ya no tiene caso que lo intentes

No, me quedan ganas de sentir

Llegas, cuando estoy apunto de olvidarte , busca tu camino en otra parte

Mientras busco el tiempo que perdi, que hoy estoy mejor sin ti

Llegas, cuando estoy apunto de olvidarte , busca tu camino en otra parte

Mientras busco el tiempo que perdi

Que hoy estoy mejor sin ti

Los jueces le pusieron 10

Alice no podia creer que cantara tan hermoso,las chicas se alocaron al terminar la cancion , Shun bajo y las chicas corrieron junto a el para pedirle su autografo,ellas taparon a Alice y se empezo a reir por la esecna y salio por un momento ,Shun logro quitarlas y alcanzo a Alice

Alice que tienes-Dijo Shun

No nada-Respondio

Oye sera mejor que entremos-Dijo Alice

Bueno amigos tienen que cantar en parejas ahora por el premio, Alice y Shun cantaron y ganaron**(perdon por no escribirlo es k me duele clave una aguja en mi dedo y me duele y si escribo la cancion tardaria mas en subir el fic)**

Luego de eso todos se fueron a su casa Shun acompaño a Alice a su casa y empezo a llover ,Alice le dijo a Shun que si queria se podia quedar en su casa ya que su abuelo estaba e viaje por unas semanas cuando llegaron a su casa se metieron a bañar**(no pienses mal) **Alice fue al cuaro donde estaba shun ella toco la puerta y el le dijo que podia pasar pero ella se puso roja cuando vio a Shun sin camisa

Lo..sient..oo-Tartamudeo Alice

Que pasa jams habias visto un chico sin camisa-Dijo Shun mientras se estaba riendo

Pues la verdad no-Respondio Alice

!BUUMM! cayo un rayo y Alice corrio a abrazar a Shun

No tengas miedo estoy aqui contigo-Dijo Shun

Por el comentario Alice se sonrojo mucho,Alice y Shun se comenzaron a acercar estaban a unos centimetros de besarse hasta !PUM! cayo otro rayo**(jajaja de verdad pensaron que se iban a besar aun no pasa eso jaja) **y Alice lo volvio a abrazar los 2 se quedaron dormidos en la cama**(no piensen mal) **Shun desperto a Alice suavemente

!SHUN! A ESCUELA-Grito Alice desesperada

Tranquila la suspendieron por la lluvia-Respondio este

Ahhh ok-Dijo Alice

**Al otro dia **

Alice y Shun se fueron a sus clases y luego se fueron a sus actividades

Shun estaba entrenando para el campeonato de baloncesto con sus amigos

Bueno ya en un mes es la fina-Dijo Shun

No sera facil Mascarade,Klaus,Keith y Hydron se fueron del equipo y nos enfrentamos contra su escuela-Dijo Ace

Miren Chicos con ellos o sin ellos vamos a ganar-Dijo Shun

Quienes se iran llorando a casa-Dijo Shun

ELLOS-Dijeron Todos

Quienes van a ir con sus mamis-Dijo Shun

ELLOS-Dijeron todos

Quienes Ganaran en la final-Dijo Shun

ELLOS-Dijo Dan **(que baboso eres dan)**

Nosotros idiota-Dijo Shun

Nosotros-dijeron todos

**En otra parte**

Bien chicas-Eclamo Julie-hoy tenemos a una nueva animadora su nombre es Alice y viene de Moscu

Hola Alice-Dijeron todas a excepcion de una

Chicas tenemos que practicar porque la final es en un mes-Dijo Julie-y e tomado una decsicion

Cual es-Dijeron todas

Voy a elegir a la segunda capitana-Exclamo Julie-Aqui esta el traje y solo una lo va a usar

Quien va a ser-Dijeron todas

*_es obvio que voy a ser yo*_pensaba cierta persona

Bien la segunda capitana es !TAMBORES!

La segunda capitana es Alice-Grito Emocionada

Pero Julie no puedo ser sub capitana-Dijo Alice

Claro que si con tu demostracion de ayer demostraste liderazgo,Habilidad y le coqueteaste a Shun mientras hacias la prueba eso hace una porrista**(Julie si se fija bien)**

Alto ella no puede ser la segunda capitana-Dijo cierta persona

**Quien sera la persona que no quiere que Alice se la segunda capitana del equipo descubranlo en el proximo capitulo**

**Muchas Graxias por sus reviews me encantan me motivan para sacar esta historia mas adelante **

**Ahora respondere una duda Blackrose2797: me confundi soy nueva y no se lo que pongo pero faltan como 5 o mas capitulos**

**Bueno me despido muchas graxias dejen reviews y Feliz Año nuevo :DDDDDD**


	3. Decepciones y amenazas

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews de verdad los aprecio mucho y sin mas tardar el chapter 3 **

Alto ella no puede se la segunda capitana-Dijo cierta voz

Y porque no Fabia-Dijo Julie

Porque yo e puesto mas dedicatoria al equipo y esta extranjera no me va a quitar lo que e logrado-Dijo Fabia a gritos

Tranquila lo que menos quiero es pelear si quieres te doy mi puesto, la verdad no me interesa tenerlo-Dijo Alice

Alto-Exclamo Julie -En primer Lugar Alice yo te asigne tu puesto y ahi te quedaras y en segundo lugar yo soy la capitana de este grupo y se hace lo que yo diga te quedo claro Fabia-Grito Julie

Si, si me quedo claro Julie-Dijo Fabia aun molesta

Bueno chicas a ensayar y tu Alice vete a cambiar-Dijo Julie

Tardaron 2 horas en ensayar y luego se fueron a sus clases , antes de que Alice saliera Fabia la agarro del brazo y la jalo y le dijo:

Tienes suerte de ser la segunda capitana-Dijo Fabia aun Furiosa

Te dije que no queria el puesto-Dijo Alice asustada Y para que, solo me demuestras que eres mejor que yo y eso no lo tolerare y como es eso de que le coqueteaste a Shun mientras hacias la prueba , escuchame Shun es mi territorio alejate de el si sabes lo que te combiene-Dijo Fabia enojada y se fue dejando a Alice desconcertada

**Con los chicos**

Dan y Shun se fueron del gimnasio terminando el entrenamiento

Oye Shun-Dijo Dan

Que paso-Dijo serio Shun

Dima le verdad te gusta Alice-Pregunto Dan

Claro que no en que estas pensando-Dijo Shun tratando de esconder

Soy tu mejor amigo Shun te conosco desde niños y jamas te e visto asi por una chica ya dime la verdad estas enamorado de ella-Pregunto Dan

OK tu ganas la verdad si me gusta y mucho Feliz-Dijo Shun

Y mucho-Dijo Dan con cara de victorioso

Cambiando de tema ya le pediste a Runo que sea tu novia-Pregunto Dan

Pues la verdad no y tengo 2 razones la primera tu ya lo sabes y la segunda es que no se si siente lo mismo que yo-Dijo Dan un poco triste

Dan a Runo se le nota que esta enamorada de ti-Dijo Shun para animarlo

De verdad lo crees-Dijo Dan

Que no te lo estoy diciendo tarado-Dijo Shun

Chicos-Grito Runo

Que paso Runo-Dijeron ambos

Fabia empezo a gritarle a Alice porque ella queria ser la segunda capitana del equipo-Respondio Runo

Todos Sabemos que Fabia siempre a querido ese puesto-Dijo Shun

Bueno cambiando de tema Julie quiere que vayamos al cine-dijo Runo

Depende que pelicula vamos a ver-Dijo Shun desinteresado

Enredados-Dijo Runo

Que asco yo no voy-Dijo Shun

Y porque no-dijo Alice de lejos

Porque es para niñas-Dijo Shun

Despues de esa pelicula dijo que podiamos ver Tron-Dijo Alice

No lo se-Dijo Shun

Anda Shun vamos-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera

Estabien-Dijo Shun

A que hora vamos a ir-Dijo Dan

A las 5-Respondio Runo

Ok entonces nos veremos alla-Dijo Alice

**En el cine**

Ya todos estaban en el cine primero fueron a ver TRon y despues enredados y casi al final Dan empezo a llorar, al terminar la pelicula Alice desperto a Shun suavemente

Shun-Le decia suavemente

A que, que paso-Dijo Shun desconcertado

Te quedaste dormido-Dijo Alice

lo siento-Dijo Shun

No importa Shun ademas te ves muy lindo cuando estas dormido-Dijo Alice con una calida sonrisa

Gracias-Dijo Shun un poco apenado por el cometario

Shun me tengo que ir mi abuelo esta afuera esperandome-Dijo Alice

Ok te veo mañana en la escuela-Dijo Shun

Adios Shun-Diji Alime mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Adios Alice-Dijo Shun

**Al otro Dia**

Shun-exclamo Alice mientras caminaba hacia el

Que pasa-Pregunto Shun

Llegaron las entradas para el restaurante**(en este restaurante piden entradas que restaurante tan raro)** -Decia Alice

Entonces nos veremos mm que tal a las 8-Dijo Shun

Me parece perfecto-Decia Alice sonriendo

**En otra parte**

Fabia-Exclamaba una amiga suya

Que pasa Mew-Pregunto Fabia

Me entere de que Alice y Shun van a ir a cenar al restaurante Frances por haber ganado un concurso de karaoke -Dijo Mew

!Que!-Grito Fabia

Lo que oiste-Dijo Mew

Le dije a Alice que se alejara de Shun-Dijo Fabia

Que piensas hacer-Pregunto Mew

Romperle el corazon y las esperanzas-Dijo Fabia

Y por cierto Donde esta Tamara-Pregunto Fabia

De seguro esta con Baron haciendo la tarea-Dijo Mew

Ok cuando la encuentres dile que necesito decirles algo-Dijo Fabia

Si Fabia-Dijo Mew

En la Casa de Shun

Sigue entrenando Shun tu habilidad mejora cada vez mas-Decia su abuelo

Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo-Dijo Shun ya cansado

Bueno 5 horas de entrenamiento es suficiente-Dijo su abuelo **(salen de la escuela a las 2 y como shun entreno5 horas son las 7 una hora para la cita de Alice solo queria aclarar)**

Encerio lo crees-Dijo Shun con sarcasmo

_*Estoy cansado mejor me duermo unos minutos* pensaba Shun ya para irse a la cama_

**En la casa de Alice**

Alice ya se estaba arreglando vestia unas botas negras con un vestido gris y mayones morados con unos aretes naranjas con un collar de plata y unas pulseras grises con brillos

Alice se gue al restaurante, se empezo a preocupar ya que Shun no llegaba y dispuso a esperarlo ella se fue con el corazon roto por que ella lo espero por 2 horas , ella estaba muy dolida ya que la habia dejado planntada,Alice llego a su casa y se quito todo y se puso su pijama y se dormio dejando caer una lagrima

**Al dia siguente**

Shun se levanto una hora antes ,se estaba bañando, despues se seco y se puso su ropa y recojio su mochila y se cayo el boleto del restaurante

_*Que es esto y luego recordo*_

Oh no Alice-Dijo este

**En la escuela**

Alice-Grito Desesperado

Que quieres Shun-Dijo Alice triste

Perdon por no haber llegado ayer es que-Intento terminar pero Alice lo interrumpio

No necesito explicacciones se ve que tenias algo mas importante que hacer-Dijo Alice aun triste

No es eso alice es que-Lo volvio a interrumpir Alice

Ya te dije que no necesito explicaciones-Dijo Alice furiosa

Shun cariño como estas se escucho a Fabia de lejos

Cariño-Dijo Alice desconcertada

**Sera o no sera Fabia la novia de Shun pobre Alice si es verdad eso ella recibio 2 strikes en un chapter auch pero si Shun es novio de Fabia sera mas lindo que Shun la convenza de que lo perdone bueno dejen sus reviews Gracias sus preguntas diganmelas y yo se las respondo en el proximo Fic graxias y como dije antes plis dejen reviews para darme ideas de como shun intentara de que lo perdone Alice bueno adios :D**


	4. Relaciones complicadas

**Aqui esta el chapter 4**

Cariño-djo Alice desconcertada

Si que no sabias Shun es mi novio-Dijo Fabia para lastimar a Alice

Shun eso es cierto-Pregunto Alice

Si-contesto el pelinegro arrepentido por decirle eso a Alice

A pues ya se porque no fuiste al restaurante ayer,los dejare solos-Dijo Alice mientras se iba dejando caer una lagrima de dolor y tristeza

Alice Pov

_*Porque fui tan estupida me deje ilusionar*Pensaba Alice mientas lloraba_

**Runo Pov**

Estaba en el baño platicando con Julie mientras nos veiamos en el espejo,cuando salimos escuchamos unos llantos que provenian de un árbol y vimos a Alice llorando y nos acercamos a ella

**Nadie Pov**

Alice que te pasa-Pregunto Julie

No tengo nada-Respondio Alice

No finjas que te pasa-Pregunto Runo

Es que nose-Dijo Alice

Vamos Alice somos tus amigas-Dijo Julie

Al escuchar eso Alice se sintio un poco mas confiada,jamas habia tenido amigos que se preocuparan por ella

Esta bien se los contare, es que ayer Shun me dejo plantada en el restaurante Frances-Dijo Alice pero Julie la interrumpio

QUE-Dijo Julie

Julie me dejas terminar-Pregunto Alice

Si lo siento-RespondioJulie

Y como no llegaba me fui porque lo espere 2 horas-Dijo Alice pero Julie la volvio a interrumpir

Como que 2 horas-Exclamo Julie

Julie-Dijeron Runo y Alice

Lo siento-Dijo Julie

Y me fui a mi casa muy triste y hoy Shun fue a buscarme para darme una explicacion-Dijo Alice pero Julie la volvio a interrumpir

Y que te dijo-Dijo Julie

Ya callate-Dijo Runo Furiosa

Bueno pero no te enojes-Dijo Julie

No le deje darme una explicacion-Dijo Alice pero Julie casi la interrumpe pero Runo le tapo la boca

Y le dije que no necesitaba explicaciones y aparecio Fabia diciendole cariño a Shun y ella me dijo que era su novia y el me lo confirmo-Dijo Alice llorando con solo recordandolo

Como Fabia es su novia-Dijo Runo sorprendida al igual que Julie

Entonces estas enamorada de Shun ,Digo por como reaccionaste al enterarte-Pregunto Runo

No te lo voy a negar Runo estas en lo cierto estoy enamorada de el desde que lo vi-Dijo Alice

Pero ustedes son Felices ademas Runo tu tienes a Dan y tu Julie tu tienes a Baron-Dijo Alice

Pues ya somos 2 dan no me quiere de eso estoy seguraDijo Runo ya llorando

Eso no es cierto Runo yo estoy segura Dan no me paraba de hablar de ti-Dijo Alice

Si eso fuera cierto no seria novia de Mew-Dijo Runo mientras lloraba **(lo menciona dan en el chapter anterior cuando le dice a Shun la primera razon ya lo sabes)**

Pues ya somos 3 Baron es Novio de Tamara el solo me ve como una amiga-Dijo Julie entre llantos

Pues ya somos 4-Dijo Mira de colada-Ace se la pasa coqueteando con todas las chicas que se les atraviezen en el camino y ya me arte-Dijo Mira llorando

**(ya es el escuadron de las lloronas)**

Tengo una idea porque no nos quedamos a dormir en mi casa-Dijo Alice un poco mas tranquila

Si,eso seria genial nuestra primera pijamada juntas-Dijo Mira

Bueno primero van por sus cosas y nos vemos en mi casa es grande y mi abuelo no esta asi que es mejor-Dijo Alice

Ok-Dijeron todas

**Con los chicos**

Porque no terminaste con Fabia sabiendo de que te gusta Alice-dijo Dan

Porque no era el mejor momento-Dijo Shun

Y tu porque no terminas con Mew-Dijo Ace

La verdad no lo se-Dijo Dan

Y tu porque no terminas con Tamara Baron-Dijo Shun

Porque es muy linda conmigo y no la quiero lastimar pero tambien esta Julie y ella me gusta la verdad estoy confundido-Dijo Baron

Ace tu deberias dejar de coquetear con todas las chicas que ves-Dijo Dan

Lo se pero no puedo me dejo llevar-Dijo Ace

**Con Fabia**

Mew,Tamara vengan aqui-Grito Fabia

Mew Era era muy hermosa de cabello rosa con unas rayas azules con el cabello ondulado ,con ojos verdes y un percing en la nariz pequeño como el que tiene Miley Cyrus

Tamara era muy hermosa de cabello blanco con unas rayas rosas en el cabello lacio, ojos cafes y Alta

Que paso-Dijeron ambas

E notado que mi Shun se enamoro de la tal Alice-Dijo Fabia furiosa

Y nosotras que tenemos quue ver con eso-Dijo Tamara

Que sus amigas Julie y Runo estan interesados en sus novios al igual que ellos-Dijo Fabia

QUE ESO JAMAS-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Baron y yo apenas llevamos 5 meses

Y Dan y yo solo llevamos 4 meses-Dijo Mew

Entonces que hacemos-Pregunto Tamara

Facil hacemos que cada una de ellas nos vea besandonos con sus principes azules-dijo Fabia

Y que estamos esperando-Dijo Tamara

Paciencia, hay que esperar a que sea el momento-Dijo Fabia

**Alice Pov**

Seguia triste por lo de Shun pero mis amigas me animaron,estaba ordenando mis libros pero para mi mala suerte mi casillero estaba aladao del de Shun, termine de acomadar mis libros y escuche mi nombre

**Nadie Pov**

Alice-Dijo Shun mientras venia hacia mi

Que quieres-Dijo Alice

Quiero darte una explicacionpor lo de ayer-Dijo Shun

Pero Shun todo esta mas claro que el agua es obvio que estuviste con Fabia todo el dia-Dijo Alice ya enojada

Alice ya dejate de hacerte la dificil y dejame decirte que paso -Dijo Shun casi a gritos

Estabien te escucho-Dijo Alice

Mira yo estaba entrenando porque vengo de una herencia ninja y entrene 5 horas y luego me fui a descanzar y me quede dormido cuando me levante el boleto se me cayo de la mochila y fui corriendo a buscarte y luego aperecio Fabia y tu lo interpretaste mal-Dijo Shun

Shun lo siento de verdad-Dijo Alice mientras lo abrazaba

Entonces me perdonas-Dijo Shun

Claro que si ,creeme si yo hubiera entrenado 5 horas tambien me hubiera quedado dormida perdon por interpretar mal las cosas-Dijo Alice

No hay nada que perdonar-Dijo Shun

Bueno me tengo que ir tengo practica de porristas-Dijo Alice mientras le deba un beso en la mejilla y se iba

Igual Alice-Dijo Shun y se fue

**Con las chicas**

Bien chicas faltan 3 semanas para la final del baloncesto y tenemos que trabajar duro-Exclamo Julie

Y que maniobra haremos-Pregunto Mew

La piramide mortal-Dijo Julie

Pero eso requiere mucho esfuerzo y mucha habilidad-Dijo Mira

Si lo se-Dijo Julie

Buno entonces hagamoslo ya-Dijo Tamara

Pero quiero hacer un cambio en la piramide-Dijo Julie

Que cambio quires hacer-Dijo Fabia

Quiero que Alice y yo quedemos hasta la cima

QUE pero eso es muy peligroso-Dijo Mew

Pues ya la piramide es mas mortal-Dijo Runo

Pero la porrisa que las sujetara a las dos no lo soportara-Dijo Mira

Lo se pero como es demostracion nos vamos a caer y dos chicos nos van a atrapar-Dijo Julie

Pero Julie ellos van a estar jugando-Dijo Fabia

Miren ellos van a estar jugando y nosotras hacemos las maniobras y las rima pero cuando sea medio tiempo vamos a ir al escenario y hacemos la piramide luego seguimos con las maniobras y las rimas quedo claro-pregunto Julie

Si-Dijeron todas

Miren asi va a kedar 5 de ustedes van hasta abajo,4 arriba de las de abajo , 3 arriba de las 4 las 3 chicas enmedio de la piramide luego 2 luego una y por ultimo 2 alice y yo vamos a poner todo el cuerpo en perfil**(asi como en la pose de demi y selena en pograma de proteccion de princesas cuando se estan probando unos vestidos)**

**En la salida**

Como Alice te perdono-Dijo Dan

Si y me siento mas aliviado-Dijo Shun

Y entonces ya no esta enojada porque la dejaste plantada-Dijo Baron

no ya no pero quiero hacerle una sorpresa algo que le guste para compenzarla por lo del restaurante-Dijo Shun

Pero Shun Alice respeta los niviasgos y ella no aceptara tu sorpresa sabiendo que tienes novia-Dijo Dan

Cierto y por eso voy a terminar con Fabia mañana o hoy-Dijo Shun

Y tu Cuando piensas terminar con Mew-Pregunto Baron

Creo que hoy es muy bonita pero yo amo a Runi-Dijo Dan

Oye ese no es Ace-Dijo Shun

Si es el vamos a ver que tiene-Dijo Baron

Ace que te pasa-Dijo Dan

Nada idiota-Dijo Ace

No intentes finjir-Dijo Shun

Estabien se los contare es que:

**Flashback**

Entonces me das tu numero-Dijo Ace

Si pero con una condicion-Dijo la chica

Que condicion-Dijo Ace

Esta condicion-Dijo esta para luego besarlo

A..ce..-Se escucho una voz llorando era Mira

Mira te lo puedo explicar-Dijo Ace

Que me tienes que explicar que eres un zorro que ere sun ipocrita-Dijo Mira para luego darle una cachetada y para irse corriendo

Mira-Grito este pero ella solo se fue

**Fin del Flashback**

Ace sin ofender pero te lo mereces-Dijo Shun

Lo se porque coqueteaba con todas si la tenia a ella-Dijo Ace

Vaya Vaya miren a quien tenemos aqui-Dijo Cierta voz

**Ya se un fic largo es que lo escribi en mi libreta y no me di cuenta de cuantas palabras puse ya se que me van a matar por poner a Fabia como novia de Shun oigan a mi tampoco me agrada Fabia pero lo bueno es que Shun le tiene algo preparado a alice muy pronto veran de que se trata y Blackrose2797 considere tus propuestas pero note que no era el momento lo guarde para otro lo que me falta es subirlo pero pronto lo veras :DD bueno dejen reviews graxias **


	5. Celos

**Aqui esta el chapter 5, necesito ideas porque ya se me estan acabando las ideas ya voy por el chapter 7 en mi libreta y se me etsan dificultando las ideas y ademas necesito un titulo para mi nueva historia pero primero acabare este fic sin mas tardar aqui esta**

Vaya vaya miren quienes estan aqui-Dijo Cierta voz

Que quieres ahora mascarade-Dijo Shun fastidiado

Solo vinimos a ver las bellezas que hay aqui-Dijo Mascarade

Vinimos?,hay no me digas que trajiste a tus perros falderos-Dijo Shun

Para tu desgracia si los traje para ver a las hermosuras de esta escuela Digo si es que hay-Dijo Mascarade

Ay no me digas que ya los votaron de nuevo-Dijo Dan en tono Burlon

Para que lo sepas no nos votan nosotras las votamos a ella-Dijo Keith

Chicos estoy viendo a unas linduras-Dijo Klaus

Si que lo son-Dijo Hyron

Los chicos voltearon a ver quienes eran y eran nada mas y nada menos que Alice,Runo,Julie y Mira

Shun creo que Mascarade ya le echo el ojo a Alice-Dijo Dan

lo voy a matar-Dijo Shun muy celoso

Tranquilo Shun veamos que pasa-Dijo Ace

Estabien pero si el le toca un pelo a Alice va a arrepentirse-Dijo Shun celoso

**Con Alice y Mascarade**

Hola preciosura-Dijo Mascarade a Alice

Ah ola-Dijo Alice seria

Como te llamas lindura-Dijo Mascarade a Alice

Alice-le dijo a Mascarade

Que lindo nombre tanto como tu-Dijo Mascarade

Gracias-Dijo Alice y tu eres?

Ay lo lamento mucho me llamo Mascarade-le dijo a Alice

Un gusto-Dijo Alice

Igualmente Alice, me tengo que ir espero que nos veamos pronto-Dijo Mascarade para luego darle un beso en la mano lo caul provoco que shun se molestara

Ahora si se las va a ver conmigo-Diji Shun furioso

Shun calmate-Dijo Dan reteniendolo para que cometiera una locura

Oye que no es ese Keith que esta con Runo-Dijo Ace

Que -Grito Dan-esto si es pasarse de la raya

**Runo y Keith**

Ola lindura-Dijo Keith

Ola-Dijo Runo seria

Como te llamas preciosa-Dijo Keith

Runo y tu-Dijo Runo

Keith mucho gusto en conocerte Runo-Dijo Keith igualmente

Igualmente Keith-Dijo Runo

Oye Runo me tengo que ir adios-Dijo keith para luego besarle la mano lo cual provoco que dan explotara

Ahora si lo mato-Dijo Dan furioso

Dan-Dijo Ace

QUE-Grito Dan enojado

Dalay-Dijo Ace

Baron,Klaus esta con Julie

Ay no puede ser-Dijo Baron celoso

Ay si puede ser-Dijo Dan

**Julie y Klaus**

Que hace una chica tan linda aqui-Dijo Klaus

Aww muchas graxias-Dijo Julie sonriendo-Tampoco se ve un chico tan lindo muy amenudo

Como te llamas-Dijo Klaus

Julie y tu-Dijo Julie

Klaus-Dijo Klaus

Bueno Klaus mucho gusto en conocerte pero me tengo que ir-Dijo Julie

Igualmente Julie-Dijo Klaus para luego darle un beso pero en el cachete lo cual provoco que Baron si explotara de la envidia

Eso si es pasarse de la raya-Dijo Baron quien iba a darle un golpe a Klaus

Calmate Baron-Dijo Ace

Y tu igual calmate ya que Hydron esta hablando con Mira-Dijo Baron

Que que-Grito Ace

Ace-Dijo Dan

!QUE!-Grito Ace

Dalay-Dijo Dan

Dalay y que nada dejenme romperle la cara-Dijo Ace

Si lo haces mira te va a odiar mas de lo que ya esta-Dijo Shun

Estabien-Dijo Ace

Mira y Hydron

Ola lindura-Dijo Hydron

Que quieres-Diji Mira molesta

Ay que caracter-Dijo Hydron

Lo siento es que no a sido un buen dia para mi, un gusto Mira-Dijo Mira

Hydron igualmente Mira lo ciento pero tengo prisa-Diji Hydron

Si adios espero verte pronto-Dijo Mira

Igualmente Mira-Dijo Hydron para luego darle un beso en la mano

Luego de que se fue Mascarade y los demas,los chicos le fueron a reclamar a las chicas

**Julie y Baron**

Porque que te dejaste besar por Klaus-Dijo Baron celos

Porque fue muy amable y muy lindo conmigo y ademas que te importa lo que yo haga no te tengo que dar explicaciones-Dijo Julie molesta por el comentario de Baron

**Runo y Dan**

Runo como fue posible que te dejaras besar por Keith-Diji Dan explotando de celos

Porque se porto muy amable conmigo no puedo describir lo que sucedio-Dijo Runo

Mira

No tenias que dejarte besar por Hydron y ademas eres mi novia-Dijo Ace celoso

Perdon tu novia hubieras pensado en eso antes de besarte con esa zorra y no se porque te molestas en estar conmigo si tienes una fila de chicas esperando porti,ahora que lo pienso no se porque me moleste en ser tu novia,eres como todos los hombres en este maldito planeta,para mi cualquiera puede ocupar tu lugar como mi novio,tu no eres el unico que puede jugar ese juego **(si esto hubiera sido un ring Mira hubiera ganado por K.O) -**Dijo Mira furiosa por el reclamo de Ace

**Alice y Shun **

Alice se puede saber porque dejaste que Mascarade te besara la mano-Dijo Shun muy celoso y con un poco de reclamo

No lo se me quede congelada por un instante y ademas porque usas ese tono conmigo ni que fuera tu propiedad,no puedo ceer te perdone y ahora me sales con eso la verdad no te entiendo ERES IMPOSIBLE SHUN KAZAMI-Dijo Alice muy enojada por el tono que uso Shun Con ella

Chicas me tengo que ir-Dijo Julie

Yo igual-Dijeron todas

Las veo al rato-Dijo Alice

Claro-Dijeronn todas

**Con los chicos**

Como odio a Mascarade y a sus perros-Dijo Shun enojado

Lo bueno es que los vamos a aplastar en la final-Dijo Dan

eso es muy cierto-Dijo Ace

Bebe-Dijo Fabia a lo lejos

Ah ola Fabia-Dijo Shun serio

Te estuve buscando por todas partes-Dijo Fabia

Chicos me dejan a solas con Fabia-Dijo Shun

Claro-Dijeron ellos mientras se iban

Fabia necesito decirte Algo-Dijo Shun

Y que es-Dijo Fabia mientras lo besaba

Fabia ya no hagas eso-Dijo Shun rompiendo el beso

Y porque no soy tu novia-Dijo Fabia desconcertada

Fabia no quiero lastimarte pero ya no puedo ser tu novio-Dijo Shun

Porque no-Dijo Fabia

Porque no te amo jamas te e amado solo andaba contigo para satisfacer a mi padre porque creia que eras la chica ideal para mi-Dijo Shun

Es por esa estupida extranjera verdad-Dijo Fabia

Fabia es que-Dijo Shun pero Fabia lo interrumpio

Ya dime la verdad que te dijo esa maldita zorra para que te alejaras de mi-Dijo Fabia a gritos

No vuelvas a insultarla jamas-Dijo Shun enojado

Te advierto que si yo no puedo tenerte ella menos-Dijo Fabia con odio mientras se iba

**Con Runo y Alice**

Alice tu casaa es muy grande-Dijo Runo sorprendida

Tu crees-Dijo Alice

Si hay demasiadas habitaciones y ademas tienes un jardin hermoso-Dijo Runo

Gracias mi papá la dejo a mi nombre cuando murio-Dijo Alice

Alice lo siento-Dijo Runo

No es tu culpa no lo sabias-Dijo Alice

Cuanto tardaran Mira y Julie en llegar-Dijo Runo

No lo se mejor vayamos a mki habitacion ahi estaremos mas comodas-Dijo Alice

Ok vamos-Dijo Runo

Bien aqui estamos entra-Dijo Alice

Alice tu habitacion etsa hermosa-Dijo Runo

Suficiente para 8 personas-Dijo Alice

Bueno que hacemos mientras llegan-Dijo Runo

Que te parece si bajamos a platicar al jardin-Dijo Alice

Me parece bien-Dijo Runo

**Con dan y Shun**

Entonces hoy le vas a dar la sorpresa a Alice-Dijo Dan

Si y ojala diga que si-Dijo Shun

Shun cuando Fabia se entere de esto va a explotar-Dijo Shun

No me importa si explota solo me importa Alice-Dijo Shun

Shun Sabes que Mira,Runo y Julie van a estar ahi verdad-Pregunto Dan

Si si lo se-Dijo Shun

Y no te sentiras incomodo cuando ellas esten alli-Dijo Dan

No ademas ella seran testigos del amor que siento por Alice-Dijo Shun

Bueno entonces a prepararte-Dijo Dan

**Con Fabia**

Como la odio-Dijo Fabia

Entonces que haras ahora-Dijo Mew

Alice va a tener un accidente en la piramide-Dijo Fabia

Estas loca ella podria lastimarse-Dijo Tamara

Ustedes me van a ayudar-Dijo Fabia

Fabia sabes que no lastimamos a nadie no hacemos eso-Dijo Mew

No solo Alice saldra lastimada si no tambien Julie y Runo y eso las veneficia mucho a las dos-Dijo Fabia con una sonrisa diabolica

Pero aunque sea asi,tu sabes mas que nadie que nosotras no herimos a nadie ni somos capaces-Dijo Tamara

Acaso se olvidan de quien las hizo novia de Baron y Dan-Dijo Fabia enojada

No-Dijeron las dos

Me deben una recuerdenlo y ustedes siempre han sido de palabra-Dijo Fabia

Estabien lo haremos-Dijeron arrepentidas

Asi esta mejor-Dijo Fabia sonriendo

**Con las Chicas**

Ding-Dong sono el timbre de la casa de Alice

Ya voy-Dijo Alice

Hola Alice-Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

Entren Runo y yo las estabamos esperando vamos a ver una pelicula de terror vengan-Dijo Alice mientras las llevaba a su habitacion

2 horas despues **( la verdad no se cuanto dura esa pelicula porque jamas le e visto)**

AYYY-Gritaron todas

Esa pelicula estuvo horrible-Dijo Runo

Y que esperabas era el exorcista-Dijo Julie

No podre dormir-Dijo Mira

Solo es una pelicula aun que si dio miedo-Dijo Alice

Ya son las 8 mejor nos ponemos nuestras pijamas-Dijo Julie

estabien-Dijeron todas

**Con Dan y Shun**

Listo-Dijo Dan

Eso creo-Dijo Shun nervioso

Que bueno que estare-Dijo Dan sonriendo

Oh claro que no-Dijo Shun

Porque no-Dijo Dan

Porque no quiero que hagas ninguna babosada-Dijo Shun

Estabien-Dijo Dan

**En casa de Alice**

Y como me veo-Dijo Julie

Julie traia una pijama muy suave color rosa

Te ves bien-Dijo Mira

Mira traia una pijama muy comoda color amarilla

Y ahora que hacemos-Diji Runo

Runo traia una pijama color blanco

Tal vez esto-Dijo Alice para luego darle un almohadazo

Alice traia una pijama de color morada muy suave y comoda para dormir

Auch-Dijo Runo-Toma esto

No nos olviden-Dijo Julie mientras les pegaba con una almohada

Mira-Dijeron Todas

Que-Dijo Mira

Toma esto-Dijeron Julie, Runo y Alice

Jajaja-Dijo Mira mientras se reia y tomaba su almohada

Las chicas siguieron con la guerra de almohadas, ordenaron una pizza y se quedaron dormidas luego se escucho algo que las desperto

Oigan que es eso-Dijo Runo

No lo se pero es muy hermoso-Dijo Julie

Salgamos a ver-Dijo Alice

**- Graxias por sus reviews los aprecio mucho y creo que ya saben que es la sorpresa que Shun bueno chicos el proximo capi lo subire el 26 de enero ya que va a ser mi cumpleaños y quiero que lo lean ese dia chicos denme ideas porque son importantes para mi y otra cosa ya se me vino otra historia a la mente se me habia olvidado hace mucho tiempo cuando aun no tenia cuenta ojala k la lean pero como dije antes tengo que terminar esta primero dejen muchos reviews y sin mas que decir Alicelove001 fuera :D**


	6. La sorpresa de Shun

**Muchas graxias por sus reviews los adoro ademas hoy es mi cumpleaños estoy Feliz por esa ocacion les subo el chapter 6 espero que les guste n_n**

Salgamos a ver-Dijo Alice

Hay que hermosa musica-Dijo Julie

Jaja-se empezo a reir Runo porque vio quien era

Que estan gracioso-Dijo Julie

Que la musica viene de abajo alparecer a alguien le trajeron cerenata-Dijo Runo

Oigan que no es ese Shun-Dijo Mira

Que-Dijo Alice sorprendida

tu principe azul ya llego-Dijo Julie picaramente

Vamos abajo-Dijo Alice

Claro-Dijeron todas

Alice y las demas bajaron las escaleras mientras Alice se preguntaba que estaba pasando, cuando abrieron la puerta ahi estaba Shun con un ramo de flores

Shun que es esto-Dijo Alice sorprendida

Una cerenata la traje para ti-Dijo Shun con un poco de rubor

Shun graxias pero no las puedo Aceptar-Dijo Alice

Porque no-Dijo Fabia

Porque eres novio de Fabia y si ella se entera de esto va a estallar-Dijo Alice

Alice,Fabia y yo ya no somos novios-Dijo Shun

Que-Dijo Alice sorprendida y a la vez feliz

Termine con ella porque no la amo yo amo a otra persona-Dijo Shun

Shun yo-Dijo Alice pero lo unico que pudo sentir fueron los labios de Shun

Awwwww-Dijeron Las chicas

Alice se sonrojo por el comentario de sus amigas y por lo que habia echo Shun

Alice te puedo preguntar algo-Dijo Shun

Si-Dijo Alice

Alice te gustaria ser mi novia-Dijo Shun

Alice se quedo atonita por el comentario no sabia que responderle

Shun yo-Dijo Alice pero fue interrumpida por Shun

No sientes lo mismo por mi verdad-Dijo Shun triste mientras se iba pero Alice lo jalo del brazo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

Eso responde tu pregunta-Dijo Alice mientras llo volvia a besar tiernamente mientras el hacia lo mismo

Si y mucho-Dijo Shun

Alice y Shun se quedaron mirando unos segundos y luego se abrazaron deseando que ese momento nunca se acabara

Awwww-Dijeron nuevamente las chicas

Shun muchas graxias por la cerenata estuvo hermosa-Dijo Alice rompiendo el abrazo

De nada-Dijo Shun

Sera mejor que te vayas ya es muy tarde-Dijo Alice

Estabien te veo mañana-Dijo Shun

No ya se estaba poniendo bueno-Dijo Julie mientras comia palomitas

De donde sacaron las palomitas-Dijo Alice

**Flashback**

Vamos abajo-Dijo Alice

Claro-Dijeron todas

Chicas voy por palomitas esto se pondra bueno-Dijo Julie

Estabien-Dijeron las dos

**Fin del Flashback**

Alice quiero pedrirte una disculpa por lo que paso esta tarde-Dijo Shun

Ya te perdone, ahora se porque te pusiste asi-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Hata mañana-Dijo Shun

Hasta mañana-Dijo Alice yendose a su casa

Cuando Shun se fue Alice cerro la puerta de su casa y se puso feliz no podia creer que el chico de sus sueños fuera su novio

Ay Alice que bonito detalle de Shun-Dijo Mira

Si nunca pense que fuera asi-Dijo Runo

Vamonos a dormir tenemos escuela mañana-Diji Alice

Ashh no kiero ir a la escuela-Dijo Julie quejandose

Ah y Julie-Dijo Alice

Que paso-Dijo Julie

Acabate las palomitas-Dijo Alice

Ay si-Dijo Julie

**Al dia siguiente**

Chicos y Chicas presten atencion porfavor como ya saben cada año hacemos un baile y el tema es noche de Gala y como saben escojeremos a 7 chicas como princesas del baile aqui tenemos los votos para las princesas: en 6 lugar Mew Mikura ,en 5 lugar Runo Misaki , en 4 lugar Mira Clay, en 3 lugar Julie Makimoto , en 2 lugar Fabia Sheen y la que tuvo mas votos Alice Gehabich , bueno aqui las tienen a las 7 princesas del baile y recuerden la que tenga mas votos sera su reina del baile escolar, bueno graxias por su atencion esperamos sus votos-Dijo El director

Genial las 4 somos princesas-Dijo Julie Feliz

No veo mucho interes en usar una tiara-Dijo Alice

Yo tampoco-Dijo Mira

Vaya vaya las princesitas-Dijo Fabia

Que quieres ahora Fabia-Dijo Alice

Decirte que ganare la corona asi que no te hagas ilusiones porque no sera tuya-Dijo Fabia

Alice se me olvido mencionarte Fabia a ganado 2 veces la corona-Dijo Julie

Julie estuvo a punto de ganarla dos veces pero Fabia intervino en ello haciendo trampa-Dijo Runo

Y que esta vez sera la tercera-Dijo Fabia en tono desafiante

Fabia ya me artaste tu te crees superior a todas y sabes que ya es suficiente tu no eres nadie para venir a intimidarnos-Dijo Alice furiosa

Como te atreves a hablarme asi-Dijo Fabia enojada

Y sabes algo no te dejare la corona tan facil porque hare lo que sea para que no la consigas-Dijo Alice en tono desafiante

En primer lugar yo doy las ordenes aqui y en segundo lugar nadie me habla asi-Dijo Fabia furiosa para luego darle una bofetada a Alice

La bofetada fue tan fuerte que provoco que Alice se golpera con la pared dejandola inconciente,Shun por desgracia vio la escena y corrio a verla

Como te atreves-Dijo Shun enojado para luego ver a Alice inconciente

Dejala Shun, no le paso nada-Dijo Fabia

Como le dices que no paso nada la dejaste inconciente-Dijo Runo

Shun,Alice se esta poniendo palida-Dijo Julie preocupada

Que-Dijo Shun preocupado

Llevala a la enfermeria-Dijo Mira

Si-Dijo Shun

Shun corrio a la enfermeria mientras cargaba a Alice, Ella estaba muy palida,Shun llego a la enfermeria y se la dejo a la enfermera, la enfermera dijo que la esperara porque la iba a revisar pasaron como 45 minutos y la enfermera salio

Como esta ella-Dijo Shun

Se esta recuperando-Dijo la enfermera

Porque se puso palida-Dijo Shun

Es que cuando la revise vi una marca en su cuello y alparecer el accidente que tuvo fue en el mismo lugar en donde se golpeo-Dijo la enfermera

Puedo pasar a verla-Dijo Shun

Si-Dijo la enfermera

*_No puedo ceer que le haya pasado esto ,debi de haber estado con ella cuando sucedio esto* pensaba Shun_

Aqui esta-Dijo la enfermera

Gracias-Dijo Shun

Si ella se siente mejor se puede ir-Dijo la enfermera

ok-Dijo Shun

S..hu..n-Tratamudeo a Alice

Aqui estoy Alice-Dijo Shun mientras le agarraba la mano

Donde estoy-Dijo Alice desconcertada

En la enfermeria-Dijo Shun

Que me paso-Dijo Alice

Fabia te dio una bofetada-Dijo Shun

Ah ya recuerdo, porfavor Shun sacame de aqui odio todo lo que tenga que ver con enfermeras y doctores-Dijo Alice seria

Explicame que te paso en el cuello-Dijo Shun

Ya lo sabes-Dijo Alice tratando de evitar el tema

No de eso si no de esa marca que tienes en la nuca-Dijo Shun

Shun es que-Dijo Alice pero Shun la interrumpio

Alice porfavor dime me importas mucho-Dijo Shun

Estabien-Dijo Alice

**Flashback**

Papi,Papi ya podemos ir a ver la pelicula-Dijo Alice

Si Alice solo dejame depositar el dinero en el banco-Dijo el papà de Alice

Pero es una fila muy larga-Dijo Alice

Lo se es que-Dijo el papá de Alice pero fue interrumpido

BUM-se escucho un disparo

Nadie se mueva o alguien saldra lastimado-Dijo el tipo

Alice ponte detras de mi-Dijo el papá de Alice

Todos pongan los billetes en la bolsa-Dijo el tipo

todos obedecieron y metieron el dinero en la bolsa

Eso es todo no lo creo-Dijo el tipo

Ya no tenemos nada que mas quieres-Dijo el papá de Alice

Sus collares,anillos y relojes si no me los dan la niña sufrira-Dijo el tipo para luego jalar a Alice

ALICE-Grito su papá

Denme lo que les pido-Dijo el tipo

Todos le dieron lo que pedia

Gracias por su generosidad-Dijo el tipo para luego aventar a alice pero en vez de aventarla con su padre hizo que ella chocara con una mesa de cristal

MALDITO-Grito el papá de Alice para luego golpearlo pero el le disparo

Hasta pronto-Dijo y salio corriendo

Llevaron dos ambulancias para el hospital los dos habian perdido mucha sangre, el papá de Alice supo que ella estaba mas grave que el , le dijo al doctor que el le iba a donar sangre pero el doctor le dijo que estaba muy debil a el solo le importaba salvarla , el logro donarle la sangre a Alice pero por desgracia el murio, al despertar Alice supo la noticia y quedo debastada ella solo tenia ocho años no tenia a nadie en el mundo su mamá murio cuando ella dio a luz , su abuelo se entero por las noticias y fue a verla , el era el unico familiar que le quedaba

**Fin del flashback**

Alice lo siento no debi de preguntarte eso-Dijo Shun

Querias saberlo no-Dijo Alice soltando unas lagrimas

Si pero no pense que fuera asi-Dijo Shun

Ya no importa eso quedo atras-Dijo Alice secandome las lagrimas

Ya te sientes mejor-Pregunto Shun

Si,vamonos ya-Dijo Alice

**Con Fabia**

Fabia como le pudiste hacer eso a Alice-Dijo Mew

No fue tan grave-Dijo Fabia

Que no fue grave,la dejaste inconciente-Dijo Tamara

Eso le pasa por meterse conmigo y con mi Shun-Dijo Fabia

Hablando de Shun creo que lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar-Dijo Tamara

Que es-Dijo Fabia

Shun y Alice son novios-Dijo Tamara

QUE-Grito Fabia

Lo que oiste-Dijo Mew

Desde cuando son novios-Dijo Fabia furiosa

Desde ayer,Shun le trajo cerenata a Alice-Dijo Tamara

Esa relacion no durara mucho-Dijo Fabia enojada

**En otra parte**

Dan estaba caminando y vio a Runo muy preocupada y sin pensarlo 2 veces fue a verla

Runo que tienes-Dijo Dan

Dan es que tu no sabes lo que paso-Dijo Runo

Cuentame-Dijo Dan

Fabia le dio una fuerte bofetada a Alice , fue tan fuerte que ella se golpeo con la pared y quedo inconciente-Dijo Runo

Dime en que parte se golpeo Alice-Dijo Dan preocupado

Por la nuca por-Dijo Runo

Ay no-Dijo Dan preocupado

Que paso-Dijo Dan

Es que Alice ya recibio un fuerte golpe en la nuca-Dijo Dan

Y como lo sabes-Dijo Runo

Porque conosco a Alice desde que tengo memoria y el dia del accidente yo fui a verla-Dijo Dan

Vamos a verla-Dijo Runo

ok-Dijo Dan

**Con Shun y Alice**

No puedo creer que Fabia te haya echo esto-Dijo Shun

Shun tengo miedo-Dijo Alice

De que-Dijo Shun

De Fabia-Dijo Alice

Porque-Dijo Shun

Porque tengo miedo de que nos separe-Dijo Alice

Fabia jamas nos separara-Dijo Shun

Te amo Shun-Dijo Alice

Yo igual te amo-Dijo Shun mientras le daba un dulce beso

Alice-Grito Dan lo cual provoco que Shun y Alice se separaran

Que paso Dan-Dijo Alice

Me entere de lo que te paso, estas bien-Dijo Dan

Si ya me recupere-Dijo Alice

Oye Alice cambiando de tema ya tienes pareja para el baile-Dijo Runo

No,pero ahora que lo dices,Shun quieres ser mi pareja-Dijo Alice

No lo se convenceme-Dijo Shun con una sonrisa

Estabien-Dijo Alice mientras le daba un beso

Nunca me imagine que Alice que es como una hermana para mi se llegara a enamorar de mi mejor amigo-Dijo Dan

Nunca,Digas nunca-Dijo Runo

Entonces Shun si o no-Dijo Alice

Tu ganas-Dijo Shun

Bueno Runo tu y yo nos vamos de compras-Dijo Alice

Pero y Julie y Mira-Dijo Runo

Me mando un mensaje hace pocos minutos y dijo que las veriamos en la plaza-Dijo Alice

Ok-Dijo Runo

Chicos nos tenemos que ir-Dijo Alice

Si nos vemos mañana-Dijo Runo

A donde van hermosas-Dijeron Mascarade y Keith

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo a mi si y porque ya son novios Shun y Alice :D el proximo capitulo lo subire en febrero 3 dejen reviews :D**


	7. Preparandose para el baile

**Graxias a todos por dejarme sus reviews los adoro ,hineka-gani respondere tu pregunta al final , no kiero distraer sin nada mas que decir les dejo leer :D**

A donde van hermosas-Dijeron Mascarade y Keith

Mascarade porque quieres saber a donde Vamos-Dijo Alice

Para acompañarlas-Dijo Mascarade

Muchas Gracias pero no , nos vamos de compras-Dijo Runo

Pero Alguien necesitara cargarles las bolsas-Dijo Keith

No vamos a comprar mucho-Dijo Alice

Bueno chicos nos tenemos que ir porque si no Julie se pondra Furiosa si no llegamos a tiempo-Dijo Runo

Cuando Alice y Runo se fueron Dan y Shun les fueron a reclamar a Keith y a Macarade

**Con Shun y Mascarade**

Que pretendes con Alice-Dijo Shun enojado

Hacerla mia y de nadie mas-Dijo Mascarade sonriendo

Eso jamas pasara jamas-Dijo Shun ya harto

Y como lo sabes tal vez Alice sea como todas Una CUALQUIERA-Le dijo Mascarade a Shun en su cara (**Mascarade cometiste un error Fatal al decirle eso a Shun)**

CALLATE-Dijo Shun para despues Darle un golpe en la cara** (se lo dije)**

Alice sera mia-Dijo Mascarade

Lamento decilucionarte pero a Alice no le interesas en lo mas minimo-Dijo Shun

Y quien te dijo que seria por voluntad-Dijo Mascarade con una sonrisa malevola

Si le tocas aunque sea un pelo te mato te mato-Dijo Shun

Que te traes con ella, tu sabes que cuando le echo un ojo a una chica no para hasta conseguirlo-Dijo Mascarade

Para que lo sepas Alice es mi novia y no dejare que le hagas daño-Dijo Shun

Alice es tu novia,entonces cuidala mucho-Dijo Mascarde

Largate de mi escuela, si ni quieres que te rompa la cara-Dijo Shun

Ya me voy porque ya me artaste, pero oyeme bien alice jamas olvidara lo que le voy a hacer-Dijo Mascarade mientras se iba

Con Dan y Keith

Que te traes con Runo-Dijo Dan

Nada, solo quiero que sea mi novia-Dijo Keith

Eso jamas-Dijo Dan

Y porque no-Dijo Keith

Porque no dejare que le hagas daño-Dijo Dan

Quien te dijo que le voy a hacer daño-Dijo Keith desconcertado

Porque te conosco recuerda que estudiaste en esta escuela-Dijo Keith

Dan soy diferente-Dijo Keith

Si y yo soy Peter Pan-Dijo Dan con sarcasmo

Dan ya me canse, quiero encontar el amor y creo que Runo es la persona que estoy Buscando-Dijo Keith

Y no pudiste encontar el amor en las 128 chicas con las que anduviste-Dijo Dan

No voy a soportarte mas me largo-Dijo Keith mientras se iba

**Fabia Pov**

Estaba ordenando mis libros en mi casillero y de repente senti un fuerte golpe

**NADIE POV**

Oye fijate por donde caminas-Dijo Fabia

Y tu fijate por donde vas-Dijo Mascarade

Cuando Fabia lo miro lo reconocio al instante

Mascarde eres tu-Dijo Fabia

Fabia si que as cambiado-Dijo Mascarade

Tu igual hace dos años que no te veo-Dijo Fabia

Fabia te noto algo enojada que sucede-Dijo Mascarade

Se nota-Dijo Fabia

Si ahora dime que te pasa-Dijo Mascarade

Es que una maldita perra es novia del chico que me gusta-Dijo Fabia

Y como se llaman-Dijo Mascarade

Ella se llama Alice y el se llama Shun

Y quieres separarlos-Dijo Mascarade

Si y no sabes cuanto-Dijo Fabia

Mira Shun me quito a Alice-Diji Mascarade

No me digas que te gusta Alice, por dios que les pasa a los chicos ahora-Dijo Fabia

Para tu informacion Alice no me gusta solo la quiero hacer mia y tu lo sabes Fabia-Dijo Mascarade

Tu nunca cambiaras-Dijo Fabia

Claro que jamas cambiare-Dijo Mascarade

Tu que propones para separarlos-Dijo Mascarade

Este es el plan-Dijo Mascarde mientras le decia el plan a Fabia

No es tan malo pero mis planes son mejores que los tuyos-Dijo Fabia

Y tu que propones-Dijo Mascarade

Primero vere que tu plan fracase y luego te contare mis planes-Dijo Fabia

**Con las chicas**

Alice,Runo,Mira y Julie pasaron de tienda en tienda a ver los vestidos y los zapatos para el baile pasaron horas y alfin encontaron los vestidos mas hermsos de toda la plaza

Estan hermosos-Dijo Julie

Si estan perfectos-Dijo Mira

Alparecer Shun se quedara boca abiero cuando te vea Alice-Dijo Runo

No sere la unica ustedes dejaran boca abiertos a Dan,Ace y Baron-Dijo Alice

Chicas necesito un cosejo-Dijo Julie

Dinos-Dijo Runo

Es que Klaus me propuso ir al baile con el-Dijo Julie

Pero si tu amas a Baron-Dijo Alice

Alice e estado enamorada de Baron por 5 años y me dolio mucho cuando Baron le pidio a Tamara que fuera su novia-Dijo Julie triste

Yo creo que deberias pensarlo por unos Dias-Dijo Runo

Esta bien-Dijo Julie

Bueno dejaremos de hablar de chicos o mejor seguimos comprando-Dijo Runo

De acuerdo-Dijeron las tres

**Con los chicos**

Que bueno que a Alice no le paso nada malo-Dijo Dan

Si,me preocupe mucho por ella-Dijo Shun

Dan-Grito Mew a lo lejos

Se lo vas a decir-Dijo Shun

Si-Dijo Dan

Bueno, te dejo para que hables con ella-Dijo Shun yendose

OK-Dijo Dan

Dan me dijeron que me buscabas que pasa-Dijo Mew

Si de echo necesito hablarte-Dijo Dan

Bueno te escucho-Dijo Mew

Mew no quiero herirte pero-Dijo Dan pero lo interrumpio Mew

Pero no me amas-Dijo Mew

Mew no quiero que lo tomes a mal-Dijo Dan

Yo comprendo tu amas a Runo-Dijo Mew soltando una lagrima

Mew no quiero que llores-Dijo Dan

Dan solo quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo-Dijo Mew

Mew se que encontraras a una persona que te ame-Dijo Dan

Ojala sea asi-Dijo Mew secandose las lagrimas

Ya veras que asi sera, eres muy bonita y muy tierna te aseguro que el chico indicado llegara mas pronto de lo que te imaginas-Dijo Dan abrazandola

Gracias-Dijo Mew

Bueno me tengo que ir-Dijo Dan

Suerte con Runo-Dijo Mew

Gracias , oye seguimos siendo amigos verdad-Dijo Dan

Claro que si tontito anda ya ve por ella-Dijo Mew

Adios-Dijo Dan yendose

Despues de que Dan se fue Mew seguia triste luego por accidente choco con alguien

Lo siento mucho-Dijo Mew

No importa-Dijo Keith

Cuando Keith se levanto y la vio no pudo ceer lo hermosa que era

Lo siento no me fije por donde iba-Dijo Mew

Oye te sientes bien-Dijo Keith

No mucho-Dijo Mew

Puedes decirme que te paso-Dijo Keith

Apenas te conosco, ni siquiera se tu nombre-Dijo Mew riendose

Tienes razon , me llamo Keith y tu-Dijo Keith

Yo me llamo-Dijo Mew pero esta vio el reloj y noto que se le hacia tarde -Lo siento me tengo que ir-Dijo esta para luego irse corriendo

Hasta luego espero verte pronto-Dijo Keith

Despues de que Mew se fuera Keith no pudo de dejar de pensar en ella al igual que ella de el

**Con las chicas**

Estoy exhausta-Dijo Mira

Yo igual-Dijo Runo

Y yo pense que no ibamos a comprar mucho-Dijo Alice tirandose en su cama

No compramos mucho solo cargamos 18 bolsas cada quien-Dijo Julie

Lo dices por que vas de compras cada semana-Dijo Runo

Miren el lado bueno nos divertimos-Dijo Alice

Si nos divertimos hasta el cansancion-Dijo Mira

**Al dia siguiente**

Alice-Dijo Dan

Hola Dan-Dijo Alice

Has visto a Runo-Dijo Dan

Si esta en el patio-Dijo Alice

Gracias-Dijo Dan mientras corria

**En el patio**

Runo-Dijo Dan

Hola Dan-Dijo Runo

Necesito decirte algo-Dijo Dan

Bueno es que no se como decirtelo-Dijo Dan

Diciendolo es una opcion-Dijo Runo

De acuerdo Runo yo-Dijo Dan pero fue interrumpido

Dan-Grito Mew

Hola Mew-Dijo Dan

Tenias Razon-Dijo Mew

Encerio-Dijo Dan feliz

Si-Dijo Mew

Si alfin Tengo razon en algo quiero agradecer a mis papás y espera en que tenia razon-Dijo Dan desconcertado

Luego te lo cuento, creo que vine en mal momento verdad-Dijo Mew

Si-Dijo Dan

Bueno me voy-Dijo Mew yendose

Runo como te decia queria preguntarte si-Dijo Dan pero lo volvieron a interrumpir

Runo-Grito Julie

Cuentamelo todo y con detalles-Dijo Julie

Contarte que-Dijo Runo desconcertada

Ups, llegue en mal momento-Dijo Julie

Tu crees-Dijo Dan con sarcasmo

Lo siento ya me voy-Dijo Julie yendose

Como te decia Runo quieres-Dijo Dan pero lo volvieron a interrumpir

Dan-Grito Ace

QUE QUIERES NO VES QUE ESTOY HABLANDO CON RUNO-Dijo Dan furioso por tanta interrumpcion

Bueno pero no te enojes-Dijo Ace yendose

Runo antes que nos interumpan de nuevo quiero preguntarte algo-Dijo Dan

Te escucho-Dijo Runo

Runo quires ser mi novia-Dijo Dan

Runo se quedo atonita por el comentario penso que era un sueño

Si dan si quiero ser tu novia-Dijo Runo abrazandolo

Click sono una camara

Que fue eso-Dijo Runo

Esto-Dijo Julie mostrando una camara

Nos tomaste una foto-Dijeron los dos

No mejor aun los grabe-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Porque-Dijeron los dos enojados

Para que vean sus futuros hijos como su papá se le declaro a su mamá-Dijo Julie riendo

Julie sera mejor que corras-Dijo Alice mientras venia con Shun

Auxilio-Dijo Julie mientras corria mientras los demas se empezaron a reir

Pasaron 5 semanas ,cada dia Shun y Alice estaban mas unidos que nunca lo cual ponia muy furiosa a Fabia, Runo Y Dan pasaban mucho tiempo juntos luego Baron le pidio a Julie que fuera su novia y ella dijo que si a los cuatro vientos , Ace y Mira se reconciliaron costo mucho trabajo despues de tanto batallar y Ace le prometio que iba a cambiar lo cual cambio la actitud de Mira y Despues llego el Dia del baile

**En casa de Runo**

Chicas ya estan listas-Dijo Runo

Ya casi-Dijo Alice

Me falta poco-Dijo Mira

Solo me pongo el collatr y ya-Dijo Julie

Ya estoy lista-Dijeron las tres

Los chicos ya estan abajo-Dijo Runo

**Con los chicos**

Porque tardan tanto-Dijo Dan impaciente

Tal vez porque se estan areglando-Dijo Shun tranquilo

Cuando los chicas bajaron se quedaron con la boca abierta no podain creer que eran ellas-

Run.o-Tartamudeo Dan

-Tartamudeo Ace

Ju..lie-Tartamudeo Baron

.ce-Tartamudeo Shun

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ahora respondere la pregunta de Hineka-gani :**

**Hineka-gani si considere tu propuesta y si la puse pero te tendras que esperar porque Ya en mi libreta e adelantado unos capitulos mas no esperes que algunos usuarios lo tengan listo al siguiente capitulo porque algunos de seguro ya estan adelantado mas capitulos del fic **

**Bueno como dije antes espero que les haya gustado el fic el proximo capitulo sera muy romantico el proximo capitulo lo subire el martes 8 de febrero espero que lo lean plis dejen reviews y propuestas porque si los considero dejen reviews ;D**


	8. Una noche inolvidable

**Graxias por sus reviews perdon la falta de ortografia es k esta makina aveces se traba y se come las palabras sin nada mas que decir aqui les dejo el capitulo**

A..lic.e-Tartamudeo Shun

Runo vestia un largo vestido plateado, venia peinada con el pelo suelto como el final de la primera temporada, con unos aretes chicos con un collar de oro con los zapatos del mismo color del vestido y con unos guantes plateados y con una chalina plateada

Mira vestia un vestido verde largo con una chalina del mismo color con unos guantes y una chalina del mismo color , Mira se alacio el pelo que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros

Julie vestia un largo vestido rosa , venia peinada con una cola, traia puesto una chalina rosa y los guantes del mismo color su collar era de plata y enmedio traia una hermosa perla

Alice vestia un largo vestido color violeta en la parte de adelante del vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas y en la parte de atras le llegaba hasta los tobillos ,traia unos guantes color violeta y una chalina del mismo color , ella traia el pelo suelto y traia un collar de oro y en elcentro del collar taia una pequeña esmeralda

Con Runo y Dan

Y como me veo-Dijo Runo un poco sonrojada

Runo te ves muy linda-Dijo Dan

Gracias Dan-Dijo Runo sonrojada

Con Ace y Mira

Mira te ves increible-Dijo Ace

Muchas gracias Ace-Diji Mira

Si veo a alguien cerca de ti le rompere la cara-Dijo Ace serio

Y si yo veo a alguna chica cerca de ti la golpeare-Dijo Mira sonriendo

Con Julie y Billy

Te ves hermosa Julie-Dijo Baron

Gracias Baron-Dijo Julie

Seras una hermosa reina-Diji Baron

Yo no estuviera tan segura-Dijo Julie

Porque no-Dijo Baron

Porque fabia a echo trampa los dos ultimos años-Dijo Julie

Mejor dejemos de hablar de eso y sigamos hablando de lo hermosa que te ves-Dijo Baron

Con Alice y Shun

Alice te ves preciosa-Dijo Shun

Muchas gracias Shun-Dijo Alice-No puedo creer que esto este pasando

Porque no-Dijo Shun

Porque estoy aqui con el amor de mi vida, mis amigos y este vestido-Dijo Alice feliz

Creelo yo estoy viviendo un sueño y todo es gracias a ti-Dijo Shun mientras le daba un beso

Te amo-Dijo Alice

Yo igual te amo-Dijo Shun

Bueno chicos vamanos a la fiesta-Dijo Julie

Si ya quiero llegar-Dijo Runo

Con Fabia y Mascaradde

Lista para el plan-Dijo Mascarade

Porsupuesto digo si es que funciona-Dijo Fabia

Fabia traia un vestido largo color rojo con unos guantes del mismo color y traia un collar de oro con un rubi en el centro del collar

Si este plan falla yo te dare el plan que estoy pensando-Dijo Fabia sonriendo

Ok-Dijo Mascarade

Mira quienes ya llegaron-Dijo Fabia enojada

Alice si que esta hermosa y justo hoy la hare mia-Dijo Mascarade sonriendo

Oye que Klaus y Keith no haran lo mismo con Julie y Con Runo-Dijo Fabia

No Klaus se enamoro de tu amigita Tamara y no deja de pensar en una chica pero no los necesito-Dijo Mascarade

Con Keith

_*Porque no puedo de dejar de pensar en ella , ni siquiera se su nombre, como me gustaria volver a verla*-penso Keith_

Despues choco con alguien

Auch-Dijo Mew

Perdon no me fije en donde-Dijo Keith cuando la vio se quedo enbobado en ella por lo hermosa que estaba

Mew traia un largo vestido color blanco , tenia el pelo suelto con un pequeño broche de corazon color blanco en el pelo y unos guantes del mismo color

Que tu no eres el chico con quien choque hace unas semanas-Dijo Mew

Si si soy yo-Dijo Keith

Keith lo siento pero mis amigas me estan esperando-Dijo Mew mientras se iba pero Keith la jalo del brazo

Estabien pero almenos dime tu nombre-Dijo Keith

Mi nombre es Mew-Dijo Mew

Bueno Mew alrato te gustaria bailar-Dijo Keith

Claro me encantaria-Dijo Mew sonriendo meintras se iba

Parece que la encontraste hermano-Dijo Mira mientras venia

Espera tu la conocias porque no me lo dijiste-Dijo Keith

Ella es una de mis mejores amigas lo malo es que es parte de la bolita de Fabia-Dijo Mira

En otra parte

Alice ya van a anunciar a la reina del baile-Dijo Julie

OK-Dijo Alice

Voy por las demas-Dijo Julie yendose

Estas esperando tu derrota-Dijo Fabia sonriendo

No solo esperando la tuya-Dijo Alice

Ya lo veremos-Dijo Fabia en tono de dignidad

Buenas noches, espero que se la esten pasando bien, ahora anunciare quien sera su nueva reina-Dijo un tipo mientras abria el sobre

_*Ya anuncia que gane*Penso Fabia emocionada_

Alparecer no ubo una reina-Dijo el tipo

Que-Dijeron todos en especial Fabia

Alparecer tenemos dos reinas ,porfavor un gran aplauso a sus nuevas Reinas: Julie Makimoto y Alice Gehabich **(Julie se lo merece tambien depues de tanta trampa que le a hecho Fabia)**

No puedo creerlo alfin soy reina-Dijo Julie Feliz

Cuando subieron al escenario hubo un problema solo habia una corona

Tomala Julie te la mereces mas que yo-Dijo Alice

Muchas Gracias Alice-Dijo Julie mientras la abrazaba

Julie me tengo que ir Shun me esta esperando-Dijo Alice

Con Fabia y Mascarade

!ASH como la odio primero me roba el puesto como subcapitana luego me roba a Shun y luego me roba mi coronita!-Dijo Fabia furiosa

Tranquila , escuche a Shun hablando con Dan y Shun dijo que iba a llevar a Alice afuera para darle una sorpresa , ahi pasara todo-Dijo Mascarade

Ya era hora alfin a Alice se le va a acabar su cuento de hadas-Dijo Fabia sonriendo

Con Shun y Alice

Shun que pasa no quieres bailar-Dijo Alice

Si , si quiero pero no aqui-Dijo Shun

Como que no aqui-Dijo Alice desconcertada

Vendate los ojos, te quiero enseñar algo-Dijo Shun

ok-Dijo Alice vendandose los ojos

Ya no ves-Dijo Shun

Nada-Dijo Alice

Ok-Dijo Shun

Shun la llevo afuera porque le tenia algo preparado a Alice, queria que ella supiera que la amaba mas de lo que ella imaginaba

Ya puedo quitarme la venda-Dijo Alice

No aun no-Dijo Shun

Ahora-Dijo Alice

Si ahora-Dijo Shun

ok-Dijo Alice soniendo

Cuando Alice se quito la venda no podia ceer lo que veia , Shun rento el jardin trasero de la escuela el cual era muy bonito ya que tenia muchas rosas y enmedio del jardin habia un hermoso kiosco que estaba sobre un pequeño lago donde podian bailar y cenar

Shun tu hiciste todo esto-Dijo Alice sorprendida

Si, queria darte una sorpresa y parece que lo logre-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Shun no se que decir-Dijo Alice

No tienes que decir nada-Dijo Shun para luego besarla

Te amo-Dijo Alice

Yo igual te amo-Dijo Shun

Pasaron 2 horas Shun y Alice bailaron en el kiosco (Shun habia contratado a unos musicos para que tocaran luego de el baile de shun y alice se fueron) , cenaron, se dijeron cuanto se amaban e hicieron un juramento de amor a las estrellas , luego se besaron pero alguien los interrumpio

Vaya, vaya los tortolitos-Dijo Mascarade

Alice ponte detras de mi-Dijo Shun

Que quires Mascarade-Dijo Alice

Vine porti-Dijo Mascarade

Tu no te la vas a llevar-Dijo Shun

Y quien me lo va a impedir-Dijo Mascarade para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Shun sacandolo el aire

Alice corre-Tartamudeo Shun tirado en el piso

Alice empezo a correr pero Mascarade logro alcanzarla

Quitame las manos de encima-Grito Alice

Jamas, seras mia y de nadie mas-Dijo Mascarade

Auxilo-Grito Alice

Nadie te escuchara-Dijo Mascarade

Shun-Grito Alice

Cuando Shun escucho su nombre salio corriendo a buscarla, cuando la encontro Mascarade estuvo apunto de violarla

Alejate de ella-Grito Shun para luego darle una patada lo cual lo dejo inconciente

Shun me iba a-Dijo Alice pero Shun la interrumpio

Pero no lo hizo-Dijo Shun

Shun llevame a mi casa porfavor-Dijo Alice

Estabien-Dijo Shun

Cuando Shun y Alice llegaron a la casa Alice ya estaba mas tranquila, subieron a la habitacion de Alice , hubo mucho silencio pero Shun lo rompio

No debi de llevarte afuera-Dijo Shun

Pero porque-Dijo Alice

Porque si no te hubiera llevado afuera tu no estarias asi-Dijo Shun

Shun-Dijo Alice pero Shun la interrumpio

Yo solo queria que este dia fuera el mas feliz de tu vida-Dijo Shun

Shun el mejor dia de mi vida fue cuando te conoci-Dijo Alice

Alice yo-Dijo Shun pero los labios de alice lo interrumpieron

Cuando Shun recibio el beso de Alice el no pudo resistirse y se dejo llevar mientras se recostaban en la cama, Shun le empezo a quitarle el vestido y ella le empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa mientras el la besaba ella solo respondia

Y ya saben que mas paso

Espero que les haya gustado el fic graxias por sus reviews aun acepto sugerencias el proximo capitulo lo subire el 14 de febrero el Dia del amor y La amistad :DDDDD dejen sus revies graxias :D


	9. EL plan de Fabia 1 parte

**Graxias por sus reviews y quiero Felicitar a Konan-Roja por que hoy es su cumpleaños y es muy bonito porque hoy es el dia del amor y la amistad :DD y alice darkus vif la ayuda que me pediste te la dire alfinal del capitulo sin nada mas que decir aqui les dejo el capitulo**

Al Dia siguiente

Alice se desperto y alado de ella encontro una rosa y una nota que decia

_Alice gracias por una noche maravillosa, lamento no haberme despedido pero si mi abuelo no me encuentra se va a enojar mucho te veo mañana_

_Te ama_

_Shun_

Alice al leer la nota se puso feliz habia echo el amor con chico que mas amaba, ella se sentia la mujer mas Feliz de todo el mundo despues de tanta tristeza alfin encontro la felicidad que tanto esperaba

Al Dia siguiente en la escuela

Shun porque sigues sonriendo, ya me estas asustando-Dijo Dan asustado

Que, perdon que me decias-Dijo Shun aun con la sonrisa

Que te hicieron tu jamas me dices perdon y tampoco sonries-Dijo Dan aun asustado

No me hicieron nada-Dijo Shun

Ay no-Dijo Dan

Ay que-Dijo Shun

Eres un extraterrestre-Dijo Dan

Un que-Dijo Shun desconcertado

AUXILIO los extraterrestres ya vienen-Dijo Dan corriendo y gritandolo por toda la escuela

Idiota-Dijo Shun

Hola Shun-Dijo Alice viniendo hacia el

Hola Alice-Dijo Shun

Porque Dan esta corriendo y gritando que los extraterrestres ya vienen-Dijo Alice riendo

Por baboso-Dijo Shun

Me hubieras despertado ayer para que me despidiera de ti-Dijo Alice

Es que era muy temprano y ademas te veias tan linda durmiendo que no te quise despertar-Dijo Shun dandole un beso

Mmmm bueno-Dijo Alice volviendolo a abrazar

Oye me dijiste que tu abuelo regresa hoy verdad-Dijo Shun

Si ya lo extrañaba mucho me muero por verlo-Dijo Alice

Que esperabas lleva casi 2 meses ausente-Dijo Shun

Oye tienes nervios por la final de baloncesto-Dijo Alice

No mucho es como cualquier partido-Dijo Shun

Cuanto falta para la final-Dijo Alice

Una semana-Dijo Shun

Osea mas entrenamiento y menos tiempo para nosotros-Dijo Alice

Es lo malo yo soy el capitan del equipo y tengo que trabajar mucho con los demas y tu eres la subcapitana del equipo de porristas y tienes que ayudar a Julie para entrenarlas-Dijo Shun

Ya que-Dijo Alice

Ring-Ring sono la campana para que todos se fueran a sus clases

Ya me voy Alice-Dijo Shun

Yo igual-Dijo Alice

Te veo alrato-Dijo Shun dandole un beso

Hasta luego-Dijo Alice

Con los chicos

Como que ya entrenamos mucho, alguien quiere comer-Dijo Dan

Apenas llevamos 5 minutos y ya quieres comer, me pregunto porque no engordas de tanta comida que comes-Dijo Ace

Chicos perdon la tardanza-Dijo Shun

No te tardaste mucho-Dijo Baron

Oigan ya saben lo que le paso a Mascarade-Dijo Ace

No que paso con el-Dijo Dan

Alguien lo golpeo y le quedaron varios moretones-Dijo Ace

Uy lastima que no vimos eso-Dijo Baron

Oigan vamos a hablar o a entrenar-Dijo Shun

Ya que-Dijo Dan

Con las chicas

Chicas ya falta una semana para la final-Dijo Julie

Y eso se ignifica que vamos a poner mas esfuerzo en la piramide-Dijo Alice

Y si no queremos-Dijo Fabia

Muy Facil Fabia ahi esta la puerta-Dijo Alice

Uyy-Dijeron las demas

Señorita Fabia la estan buscando -Dijo una secretaria

Estabien-Dijo Fania

Cuando Fabia salio vio que era Mascarade quien la estaba buscando

Tu plan fallo verdad-Dijo Fabia en tono de burla

Si porque Shun la salvo-Dijo Mascarade

De todos yo sabia que iba a fracasar-Dijo Fabia

Y dime cual es tu brillante plan-Dijo Mascarade

Mira el plan es sencillo-Dijo Fabia diciendole el plan a Mascarade

Con las demas

Chicas la porrista que nos sujetara a Alice y a mi sera Runo-Dijo Julie

Y porque yo-Dijo Runo

Porque eres la mas Fuerte-Dijo Julie

Cierto-Dijo Runo

Las porristas que sujetaran a Runo seran Mew y Mira-Dijo Alice

No tengo problema-Dijo Mew

Yo tampoco-Dijo Mira

Las demas sigan el orden de la piramide-Dijo Julie

Ok-Dijeron las demas

Muy bien pues a ensayar-Dijo Julie

En la salida

Estoy muerta-Dijo Julie

Yo tambien-Dijo Mira

Alice que no vienes-Dijo Runo

Si pero voy a guardar mis cosas-Dijo Alice

Ok-Dijeron las demas mientras se iban

Alice se fue a guardar sus cosas en su casillero pero cuando cerro su casillero algo o mas bien alguien estaba alado de ella

Hola lindura-Dijo Mascarade

Que quieres-Dijo Alice molesta

Vine a llevarte a mi casa-Dijo Mascarade mkientras la acorralaba en el casillero

Alejate de mi-Dijo Alice

Y porque lo haria-Dijo Mascarade

Por esto-Dijo Alice para despues darle una patada en los bajos y luego salir corriendo

Maldita-Dijo Mascarade tirado en el piso

Despues de que Alice huyera de el, le conto a Shun lo que paso el obviamente el lo queria matar pero ella le dijo que el no valia la pena

1 semana despues

Bien chicos faltan pocos minutos para que comienze el partido-Dijo Shun

Solo importa ganarle a Mascarade-Dijo Dan

Si y luego a celebrar en la casa de Shun-Dijo Ace

Pasaron a jugar los chicos hasta que llego el medio tiempo el equipo de Shun iba empatado con el de Mascarade

Bien chicas los chicos ya estan desocupando la cancha para que nosotras podamos hacer la piramide-Dijo Julie

Cuando las chicas entraron a la cancha hicieron la piramide pero Fabia tenia la intencion de tirarlas, Fabia empezo a mover a Mew y a Mira para que se cayera Runo y luego Julie y Alice

Julie que esta pasando-Dijo Alice asustada

No lo se pero la piramide ya no esta temblando-Dijo Julie aliviada

_*Esto no es posible tengo que mover a Mew y a Mira mas*Penso Fabia_

Ya no se mueve-Dijo Julie

*Eso crees* Penso Fabia para despues mover a Mew y a Mira lo cual esta vez funciono

Mew,Mira,Runo,Julie y Alice saltaron para no lastimar a las demas cuando ellas saltaron pensaron que iban a salir lecionadas pero por suerte Shun,Ace,Baron, y Dan atraparon a las chicas pero Mew era la unica que faltaba ella estaba lista para sentir el suelo pero Keith la atrapo

Estas bien-Dijo Keith

Si, gracias Keith oye me podrias bajar-Dijo Mew

Ah si lo siento-Dijo Keith

La piramide fue un fracaso-Dijo Julie triste

No lo creo mira el publico estan aplaudiendo-Dijo Mira

Julie volteo a ver al publico y ellos estaban fasinados con la rutina alparecer ellos creyeron que asi era la rutina

Tienes razon-Dijo Julie feliz

Bueno tenemos que terminar el partido-Dijo Shun

Suerte-Dijo Alice dandole un beso

Los chicos empezaron a jugar, el partido fue un poco brusco pero alfinal ganaron y se fueron a casa de Shun por la fiesta

Con Fabia y Mascarade

No puede ser que perdimos-Dijo Mascarade enojado

Y no puede ser que Alice saliera ileza-Dijo Fabia enojada

Crees que el plan funcione-Dijo Mascarade

Claro que si, despues de esto Alice no lo perdonara-Dijo Fabia sonriendo

Oigan va a ver un concurso de karaoke no quieren cantar-Dijo Julie

No gracias-Dijo Runo

No tengo ganas-Dijo Mira

Yo no se-Dijo Alice

Acaso tienes miedo-Dijo Fabia

Que no te cansas de venir a molestarme-Dijo Alice

Mmm dejame pensarlo no-Dijo Fabia

Y que quieres-Dijo Alice

Subamos a cantar-Dijo Fabia

Si haci te callas-Dijo Alice

Alice y Fabia subieron al escenario obviamente Fabia sabia que no era competencia solo lo hacia para ganar tiempo

Chicas cantaran GirlFriend de Avril Lavinge-Dijo El Dj

Ok-Dijeron las dos

**Fabia: Hey,Hey,you,you**

**I don`t like your Girlfriend**

**No way,No way I think that you need a new one**

**Hey,Hey,you,you I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey,Hey,you,you I now that you like me**

**No way,No way you know it`s not a secret**

**Hey,Hey,you,you I want to be your girlfriend**

**Alice: Your so fine , I want your mine , your so delicious**

**I think about you all the time, you`re so adictive**

**Don`t you now what I can to make you feel alrigth**

**Alrigth,alrigth, alrigth**

**Don`t pretend I think you now the precious**

**And so yeah, I am mother fock in princess**

**I can tell you like me too and you now I`m rigth, I`m rigth , I`m rigth, I`m rigth**

**She`s like so wathever**

**You could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that`s what everybody talking about**

**Fabia: Hey,Hey , you,you I don`t like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way I think that you need a new one**

**Hey, hey , you , you I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, Hey ,you, you I now that you like me**

**No way , no way you now its not a secret**

**Hey,Hey, you , you I want to be your girlfriend**

**Alice: I can se the way , I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again and again and again**

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear better yet**

**Make your girlfriend dissapear I don`t wanna hear you say her name ever again **

**And again, and again , and again**

**Cause she`s likes so wathever **

**And she could do so much better**

**I think we should get together now **

**And that`s what everybody`s talking about**

**Fabia:Hey, hey, you, you I dont like your girlfriend **

**No way , no way I think that you need a new one**

**Hey, hey , you ,you I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey, hey , you ,you I know that you like me **

**No way, no way you know it`s not a secret **

**Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend**

**Oh, in a second you`ll be wrapped around my finger**

**Woo, cause I can **

**Cause I can do it better **

**There`s not other so when`s it gonna sink in**

**Hey she`s so stupid what the how were you thinking **

**Oh in a second you`ll be wrapped around my finger **

**Cause I can , cause I can do it better **

**There`s no other, so when`s it gonna sink in**

**She`s so stupid what the how were you thinking**

**Alice: Hey, hey , you , you I don`t like your girlfriend **

**No way , no way I think that you need a new one**

**Hey, hey, you ,you I could be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**Fabia y Alice: Hey, hey I now that you like me **

**No way, no way you know it`s not a secret **

**Hey , hey I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way , no way**

**Hey, hey, you, you I don`t like your girlfriend **

**No way, no way I think that you need a new one **

**Hey, hey, you,you I could be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**Hey,hey I know that you like me**

**No way, no way you know it`s not a secret**

**Hey, hey I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way , no way**

**Hey, hey you , you I dont like your girlfriend**

**No way, noway I think that you need a new one**

**Hey, hey ,you, you I could be your girlfriend**

**No way, no way**

**Hey, hey**

**no way**

**hey , hey**

**no way, no way **

**HEY,HEY**

Estas feliz-Dijo Alice

Claro que si-Dijo Fabia sonriendo

En otra parte

Shun estaba tomando su bebida pero llego Mascarade

Ahora que quieres-Dijo Shun

Felicitarte por el partido-Dijo Mascarade

De ti no me creo nada-Dijo Mascarade

Y donde esta tu novia no me digas que te dejo-Dijo Mascarade

Mira ya me artaste y agradece que no te rompa la cara por lo que le intentaste hacer a Alice largate de mi casa-Dijo Shun furioso

Ya me iba de todos modos-Dijo Mascarade yendose

Shun se enojo tanto que no vio que Mascarade le puso algo a la bebida

Minitos despues

Shun subia las escaleras para irse a su cuarto porque se sentia mal, Fabia lo habia visto todo y subio a la recamara de Shun cuando ella llego a su recamara el ya estaba dormido y puso una sonrisa malvada

Ya es hora-Dijo Fabia sonriendo

**Feliz dia de Sanvalentin y Gracias por sus reviews y Alice darkus vif en la parte de arriba de la pagina al lado derecho dice sign up ahi estan los datos por si quieres tener cuenta solo tienes que llenarlos, Feliz cumpleaños Konan-Roja espereo que les haya gustado el capitulo el proximo capitulo lo subire el 21 de febrero dejen reviews :DD**


	10. No quiero saber nada de ti

**Gracias por todos sus reviews y quiero decir que lamentablemente ya no po****dre aceptar mas sugerencias porque ya termine el fic en mi libreta T-T triste en verdad y estoy empezando a escribir la otra que la publicare cuando se acabe esta historia , ahora estoy feliz porque ya salio l****a**** nueva temporada de bakugan ojala que Alice salga ya quiero ver si a cambiado o cosas por el estilo, Shun se ve precioso bueno siempre lo a estado jajaja sin nada mas que decir les dejo leer**

Ya es hora-Dijo Fabia sonriendo malignamente

Con las chicas

Chicas han visto a Shun no lo veo por ninguna parte-Dijo Alice

Creo que lo vi subir alparecer estaba cansado-Dijo Runo

Ok gracias-Dijo Alice

Alice estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Shun, cuando Alice estaba enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Shun tuvo un mal presentimiento, ella abrio la puerta y no podia creer lo que veia

S..hu..n-Tartamudeo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos

Ay Alice lo lamento Shun no queria que vieras esto-Dijo Fabia

Como me pudiste hacerme esto ,PORQUE-Dijo Alice gritandole y llorando a Shun

Alice que no te quedo claro esto, Shun me ama el solo jugo contigo de verdad creiste que se iba enamorar de ti-Dijo Fabia entre risas

Pues que sean muy felices juntos-Dijo Alice largandose con lagrimas en los ojos

Cuando Alice bajo Runo, Julie y Mira la vieron llorar

Alice espera-Dijo Runo

Que tienes-Dijo Julie

Veanlo ustedes mismas-Dijo Alice saliendo de la casa de Shun con lagrimas

Las chicas subieron y no podian creer lo que estaban viendo, no podian creer que Shun estuviera en la cama y con Fabia, Fabia no las vio y ellas bajaron

Con razon Alice estaba asi-Dijo Runo

Como pudo traicionarla-Dijo Julie

Me pregunto donde estara-Dijo Mira

Con Alice

_*Como me pudiste hacer esto Shun me entrege a ti en cuerpo y alma y ahora veo esto como pudiste hacerme algo asi pense que tus palabras eran verdad y yo por idiota me las crei*Penso Alice mientras entraba a su casa aun con lagrimas en los ojos_

Alice porque lloras-Dijo el abuelo de Alice

Por algo abuelo-Dijo Alice secandose las lagrimas

Alice te tengo noticias-Dijo el abuelo de Alice

Cuales son abuelo-Dijo Alice

Me ofrecieron trabajo en Moscu-Dijo su abuelo

Osea que te vas otravez-Dijo Alice

No me ire solo-Dijo el abuelo de Alice

Que-Dijo Alice desconcertada

Alice quieres irte conmigo-Dijo el abuelo de Alice

Alice se sorprendio con lo que le propuso su abuelo pero ella solo queria olvidar a Shun

Si abuelo me ire contigo-Dijo Alice

Ok el vuelo es en 2 semanas-Dijo El abuelo de Alice

Abuelo me ire a dormir-Dijo Alice

Si Alice buenas noches-Dijo su abuelo

Alice subio a su cuarto y se acosto en su cama

Shun porque me hiciste esto-Dijo Alice soltando una lagrima para luego quedarse dormida

Al dia siguiente

Shun se estaba despertando

Ay que paso-Dijo Shun desconcertado

Shun volteo a ver y vio una nota que decia

_Shun gracias por una noche inolvidable por cierto creo que tienes problemas_

_Fabia_

_*Que rayos paso anoche* penso Shun_

En el colegio

Dan no has visto a Alice-Dijo Runo

No, no la e visto hoy-Dijo Dan

Maldicion-Dijo Julie

Chicas que pasa con Alice-Dijo Dan preocupado

Ayer Alice salio de la fiesta llorando-Dijo Runo

Porque-Dijo Dan

Porque tu amiguito Shun la engaño-Diji Julie

Que ,eso no puede ser-Dijo Dan

Creelo Alice salio llorando de la fiesta porque los vio y nosotras tambien lo vimos-Dijo Runo

Shun me las va a pagar, el sabe que yo adoro a Alice como una hermana-Dijo Dan enojado

Dan no hemos sabido nada de ella desde ayer-Dijo Julie

Dan-Grito Shun mientras venia hacia a el

Eres un maldito-Dijo Dan para despues darle un puñetazo

Que te pasa idiota-Dijo Shun

No te hagas el cinico Shun-Dijo Dan

No se de que me estan hablando-Dijo Shun desconcertado

Porsupuesto que lo sabes-Dijo Julie

Como pudiste traicionar a Alice de esa manera-Dijo Runo

Que le hice a Alice-Dijo Shun

Te refrescare la memoria ayer en la fiesta te acostaste con Fabia-Dijo Runo

Shun al escuchar esto se acordo de la nota que dejo Fabia ahora el sabia que le habia puesto una trampa

Deben creerme yo amo a Alice-Dijo Shun

Ya me canse de oirte Runo, Julie acompañenme a ver si hay noticias de ella-Dijo Dan

Claro-Dijeron las dos

Se fueron dejando a Shun con la palabra en la boca y lo que le importaba a Shun en ese momento era arreglar las cosas con Alice y exigirle una respuesta a Fabia

Con Alice

Abuelo voy a salir-Dijo Alice

Ok pero no tardes

Alice se fue al doctor ya que ella iba cada mes a saber como estaba desde el accidente que tuvo cuando tenia 8 años

Alice llego al doctor y le saco muestras de sangre , la midio , la peso etc.

Y como estoy doctor-Dijo Alice

Muy bien, Alice te tengo que decir algo-Dijo el doctor

Es malo-Dijo Alice

Al contrario Alice es una buena noticia-Dijo el doctor

Y cual es-Dijo Alice

Estas embarazada-Dijo el doctor

**Y hasta aqui dejo el capitulo ya se que van a matar a Fabia por lo que hizo por mi haganlo **

**Fabia:Que gran amiga eres ¬¬**

**Yo: Quien dijo que soy tu amiga yo jamas seria tu amiga almenos que fueras novia de Ren no espera de todos modos nunca lo sere**

**Fabia: Almenos tengo a Mew y a Tamara de mi parte**

**Yo: eso piensas y Fabia te quiero decir algo**

**Fabia: que quieres ahora ¬¬**

**Yo: decirte que t..e p..er..d..o.n.o (diciendo con dificueltad y escribiendo con dificultad) ya que no hubo romance entre tu y Shun y ahora me enfocare en odiar a la nueva chica de la nueva temporada no se como es pero la mayoria es linda ojala que no se fije en Shun y que Salga Alice**

**Fabia: O_O nunca me imagine decir eso de ti **

**Yo :como sea ¬¬**

**El proximo capitulo lo su****bire**** el 28 de febrero**** es que ya comenzaron mis examenes y tengo que estudiar , dejen sus reviews los amooo sin nada mas que decir Alicelove fuera**


	11. Ya me voy

**Gracias por sus reviews, estoy feliz ya acabaron los examenes n-n **

**Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes**

**Las preguntas las respondere al terminar el capitulo sin nada mas que decir les dejo leer**

Estas embarazada-Dijo el Doctor

Alice al escuchar esto se quedo sin habla ella no se esperaba esto

Alice estas bien-Dijo el doctor

Si, es que no me lo esperaba-Dijo Alice

Creo que se lo deberias decir a tu abuelo-Dijo el doctor

Si gracias por todo-Dijo Alice

Cuando Alice salio del consultorio se puso a llorar de tristeza y de Felicidad

_*Voy a ser mamá*Penso Alice_

En la escuela

FABIA-Grito Shun

Shun amor como estas-Dijo Fabia

Yo no soy tu amor-Dijo Shun enojado

Pero pense que despues de lo de anoche todo seria normal-Dijo Fabia

Normal, esto te parece normal que me hiciste-Dijo Shun enojado

No lo se, talvez te diste cuenta de que no amabas a Alice y te diste cuenta de que soy el amor de tu vida **( ya quisieras) **

Sabes que eso no es cierto-Dijo Shun molesto

No seguire discutiendo tengo que ir a clase te veo luego amor-Dijo Fabia yendose con la cara de triunfo

Con Dan, Runo y Julie

Ya tienen noticias de ella-Dijo Dan

No-Dijo Runo

Nadie la a visto-Dijo Julie

Que tal si vamos a su casa cuando termine la escuela-Dijo Dan

Si-Dijeron Runo y Julie

En otra parte

Estas Feliz ahora no-Dijo Mew molesta

Porsupuesto-Dijo Fabia

No puedo creer que te guste ver sufrir a la gente-Dijo Mew

Es divertido-Dijo Fabia9

Con razon Shun nunca se enamoro de ti porque eres una persona de hielo sin escrupulos-Dijo Mew gritandole en cara a Fabia (esto se pondra bueno)

CIERRA LA BOCA-Grito Fabia

No esta vez no me callare ya me canse de callarme, Alice es una persona amable dulce, linda y comprende a las personas en cambio tu eres lo contrario-Dijo Mew en la cara de Fabia

CALLATE-Grito Fabia para despues darle un golpe a Mew pero algo o mas bien alguien se lo impidio

No te atrevas a tocarla-Dijo Keith agarrando la mano de Fabia para que no le pegara a Mew

Que diablos haces aqui-Dijo Fabia

Me cambie de escuela-Dijo Keith

Estupendo-Dijo Fabia con sarcasmo

Keith porfavor vamonos-Dijo Mew

Claro-Dijo Keith yendose con Mew

MALDITA-Grito Fabia

Quieres que nos vayamos-Dijo Tamara

Largate no te necesito a ti y mucho menos a Mew-Dijo Fabia

Ok-Dijo Tamara yendose

Con Mew y Keith

Porque dejas que Fabia te trate asi-Dijo Keith

Ya no mas-Dijo Mew

Oye porque tienes un moreton en la cara-Dijo Keith

Se me olvido ponerme maquilaje-Dijo Mew cubriendose el moreton

Mew como paso eso-Dijo Keith

Fabia me arrojo contra los casilleros-Dijo Mew soltando una lagrima

No me gusta verte asi-Dijo Keith

Gracias Keith-Dijo Mew

Porque-Dijo Keith

Porque siempre estas cuando mas te necesito-Dijo Mew para despues abrazarlo

Keith se sonrojo demasiado ante el acto de Mew que hizo hace unos segundos

_Porque me siento tan raro-Penso Keith_

_Que me esta pasando-Penso Mew_

En casa de Alice

Alice estaba en su recamara pensando en su bebe cuando escucho el timbre ella salio de sus pensamientos

Ya voy-Dijo Alice mientras bajaba de las escaleras

Cuando Alice abrio la puerta vio a Dan,Runo y a Julie

Hola Alice-Dijo Runo

Hola Chicos-Dijo Alice

Queriamos saber como estabas y porque no veniste al colegio-Dijo Dan

Chicos estoy bien pero ya no ire al colegio-Dijo Alice

Que pero porque-Dijo Julie

Alice solto una lagrima porque recordo a Shun

Lo siento no debi preguntar-Dijo Julie

No importa chicos vamos al jardin necesito hablar con ustedes-Dijo Alice

Ok-Dijeron los demas

En el jardin

Y que querias decirnos Alice

Es que la verdad no se por donde empezar-Dijo Alice

Dilo Alice-Dijo Runo

Me ire a Moscu-Dijo Alice

QUE-Dijeron Dan, Runo y Julie

A mi abuelo le ofrecieron trabajo alla y el me pregunto si queria ir con el y yo le dije que si-Dijo Alice

Alice no te vallas-Dijo Runo

Venir aqui fue un error-Dijo Alice soltando unas lagrimas

Alice-Dijo Runo pero Alice la interrumio

Nunca debi venir-Dijo Alice llorando

De pronto se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

Voy a ver quien es-Dijo Alice secandose las lagrimas

Ok-Dijeron los demas

Cuando Alice abrio la puerta se quedo congelada al ver que era Shun

Alice-Dijo Shun pero Alice lo interrumpio

Que haces aqui-Dijo Alice con rencor

Alice dejame explicarte-Dijo Shun

Aqui no hay nada que decir-Dijo Alice llorando

No Alice es que-Dijo Shun pero Dan lo interrumpio

Que haces aqui Kazami-Dijo Dan

Vine a aclarar las cosas-Dijo Shun

Que no entiendes que ella no te quiere ver-Dijo Runo

Chicos dejenme a solas con Shun-Dijo Alice

Pero Alice-Dijo Julie

Porfavor-Dijo Alice

Estabien-Dijo Dan yendose con Runo y Julie

Shun vete de mi casa-Dijo Alice

No Alice, no me ire sin decirte lo que paso realmente-Dijo Shun

Y que paso realmente-Dijo Alice

Lo que viste no fue como parecio-Dijo Shun

Entonces que fue, tu jugaste conmigo querias que pensara que tu me amabas

Alice asi no fueron las cosas-Dijo Shun

Shun te vi en la cama con Fabia como crees que piense que es verdad lo que dices-Dijo Alice llorando

Alice yo te amo-Dijo Shun

Quieres seguir destruyendome verdad-Dijo Alice

Debes creerme-Dijo Shun

Shun me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma y una semana despues te veo en la cama con Fabia-Dijo Alice llorando

Alice yo-Dijo Shun

Largate de mi casa-Dijo Alice llorando

Estabien-Dijo Shun

Cuando Shun se fue Alice comenzo a llorar mas que antes luego Dan, Runo y Julie se acercaron a ella

Alice te sientes bien-Dijo Runo

Me siento muy mareada-Dijo Julie

Debemos de llevarte al hospital para ver que tienes-Dijo Dan

No es necesario yo ya se lo que tengo-Dijo Alice

Y que es-Dijo Dan

Estoy embarazada-Dijo Alice

Cuando Dan, Runo y Julie escucharon esto se quedaron sin habla

Por eso te quieres ir-Dijo Julie

Si, si Shun se entera de esto hara todo lo posible por quitarmelo de eso estoy segura si pudo traicionarme lo creo capas de eso-Dijo Alice

Cuando te vas-Dijo Julie

En 2 semanas-Dijo Alice

Shun Pov

_*No puede ser que cai en la trampa perdi a lo que mas queria por culpa de Fabia, yo no queria que las cosas pasaran asi y lo peor es que Alice piensa lo peor de mi*Penso Shun_

2 semanas despues

Alice estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a que llegara el avion y derrepente vio a todos sus amigos en el aeropuerto para despedirse de ella

Que hacen aqui-Dijo Alice sorprendida

Nos quisimos despedir de ti-Dijo Mira

Esperamos que te vaya bien-Dijo Baron

Los voy a extrañar a todos-Dijo Alice

Y nosotros a ti-Dijo Dan

BUM se escucho un disparo

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PLIS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO OJALA NO SE LO PIERDAN PORQUE A MI SI ME VA A GUSTAR Y MUCHO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO SUBIRE EN MARZO 9**** la nueva temporada se llama bakugan mechtanium surge**

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS**


	12. Perdoname

**Hola de nuevo aqui con el nuevo capitulo, gracias por sus reviews, sin nada mas que decir les dejo leer**

BUM se escucho un disparo

Ayy-Gritaron todos

Denme todo su dinero o esta señorita se muere-Dijo el delincuente

SUELTEME-Grito Alice

CALLTE-Dijo el delincuente para despues pegarle a Alice

Ayyyy-Grito Alice adolorida por el golpe

SUELTALA INFELIZ-Grito Shun de la nada

SHUN-Dijo Alice Sorprendida

Les dije que saldria lastimada-Dijo el delincuente sacando una navaja

Alice estaba esperando el golpe pero ella no lo sintio, ella abrio los ojos y vio que Shun estaba sangrando

SHUN-Grito Alice asustada

El delincuente salio corriendo pero los policias lograron detenerlo

LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA-Grito Alice desesperada

.cee-Tartamudeo Shun

No hables porfavor-Dijo Alice

Alice la ambulancia ya viene-Dijo Runo

Unos minutos despues

Shun llego al hospital muy grave, Alice estaba asustasa no queria perder a Shun aunque el le hubiera causado tanto daño

Runo no quiero perder a Shun-Dijo Alice llorando

Alice tranqulizate el estara bien-Dijo Runo

COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA SE ESTA MURIENDO-Dijo Alice llorando

Alice-Dijo Mew mientras venia con Keith

Mew, Keith que hacen aqui-Dijo Alice confundida

Nos enteramos por las noticias y venimos a verte a ti y a Shun-Dijo Keith

Como esta Shun-Dijo Mew

Mal-Dijo Alice

Buenas tardes son amigos o Familiares del joven Kazami-Dijo el doctor

Amigos-Dijeron todos

Como esta Shun-Dijo Alice

El llego muy grave al hospital y nosotros creimos que no podria sobrevivir pero alparecer algo lo motivo a salir adelante y ahora esta muy bien-Dijo el doctor

Puedo pasar a verlo-Dijo Alice

Si-Dijo el doctor

Gracias-Dijo Alice

Alice fue a la habitacion donde estaba Shun pero Alice pero ella tenia miedo de que Shun la odiara despues de todo lo que paso entre ellos pero a ella en este momento solo le importaba ver como estaba, Alice abrio la puerta y vio que Shun estaba dormido, ella se acerco y le dio un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios

Perdoname-Dijo Alice llorando

.cee-Tartamudeo Shun

No te esfuerzes en hablar necesitas reposo-Dijo Alice

Lo que necesito es a ti-Dijo Shun

Porque me salvaste-Dijo Alice

Porque Te amo-Dijo Shun

Shun yo-Dijo Alice pero Shun la interrumpio

Fabia y Mascarade nos pusieron una trampa de eso estoy seguro, Mascarade le puso algo a mi bebida mientras me distraje eso provoco que me durmiera y Fabia se aprovecho de eso-Dijo Shun

Shun perdoname fui una tonta me deje llevar por los hechos y por el enojo cuando te vi en la cama con Fabia-Dijo Alice soltando una lagrima

Alice te perdono si hubieran echo lo mismo contigo yo tambien me hubiera enojado mucho-Dijo Shun

Shun tengo que decirte algo muy importante-Dijo Alice

Que es-Dijo Shun

Es que no se como lo vayas a tomar-Dijo Alice

Todo lo que venga de ti me ara feliz-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Estoy embarazada-Dijo Alice

Shun al escuchar esto se puso feliz, iba a tener un hijo con la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo

No te agrado la noticia-Dijo Alice

Como no me va a agradar la noticia Alice vas a tener un hijo mio-Dijo Shun feliz

No quiero que nada ni nadie nos vuelva a separar otravez-Dijo Alice

Yo tampoco-Dijo Shun

Te amo-Dijo Alice

Yo igual te amo Alice-Dijo Shun para despues darle un tierno beso

En otra parte

Fabia ya te enteraste-Dijo Mascarade

Enterarme de que-Dijo Fabua

Asaltaron el aeropuerto-Dijo Mascarade

Y eso me importa-Dijo Fabia limandose las uñas

Alice y sus amigos estaban en el aeropuerto-Dijo Mascarade

Que hacian alla-Dijo Fabia

Alparecer Alice se iba a ir a moscu pero un tipo la uso como rehen-Dijo Mascarade

Entonces la secuestro-Dijo Fabia

No, pero alparecer a Shun lo hirieron-Dijo Mascarade

QUE, Mascarde me tengo que ir-Dijo Fabia corriendo para ir al hospital

En el hospital

Entonces cuando saldra Shun-Dijo Alice

Mañana-Dijo E¡el doctor

Gracias-Dijo Alice

Parece que todos nos equivocamos con Shun-Dijo Dan

Asi es-Dijo Runo

SHUN-Grito Fabia

Esto no se podia poner peor-Dijo Mew

Fabia callate esto es un hospital-Dijo Keith

Largate no tienes nada que hacer aqui-Dijo Alice

La que deberia largarse eres tu, por tu culpa Shun esta aqui-Dijo Fabia

Alice se sintio mal por el comentario de Fabia

Por mi culpa, Si tu y Mascarade no hubieran dormido Shun nada de esto estuviera pasando-Dijo Alice

No se de que estas hablando-Dijo Fabia mintiendo

Sabes perfectamente que Alice esta diciendo la verdad-Dijo Mew

Tu te callas-Dijo Mew

Claro que no, ya sabia que Shun seria incapaz de acostarse contigo ya que el ama a Alice-Dijo Mew

Te dije que te callaras-Dijo Fabia para despues darle una bofetada a Mew

Mew-Dijo Keith

No me revajare a tu nivel-Dijo Mew tapandose la marca de la mano de Fabia

Largate Fabia-Dijo Alice

Las dos me las van a pagar-Dijo Fabia yendose

Jamas cambiara-Dijo Mew

Mew eso fue muy valiente de tu parte-Dijo Alice

Que-Dijo Mew

Haberte enfrentado a Fabia delante de mi para decir que Shun nunca se podia haber acostado con Shun ya que el me ama-Dijo Alice

No fue nada-Dijo Mew

Para mi si Mew, gracias-Dijo Alice

De nada-Dijo Mew

Al dia siguiente

Entonces se lo vas a preguntar-Dijo Dan

Si-Dijo Shun

Shun perdon por lo que paso-Dijo Dan

No importa yo se que tu quieres mucho a Alice yo hubiera echo lo mismo-Dijo Shun

Y ya pensaron que nombre le van a poner a tu hija o hijo-Dijo Dan

No aun no-Dijo Shun

Mira ahi viene Alice-Dijo Dan-Sera mejor que me valla

Si-Dijo Shun

Adios Shun suerte-Dijo Dan yendose

Hola Shun-Dijo Alice

Hola Alice-Dijo Shun

Recibi tu mensaje que querias decirme-Dijo Alice

Alice no quiero perderte de nuevo y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, Mi pregunta es te casarias conmigo-Dijo Shun incandose y mostrandole a Alice una cajita con un bello anillo de compromiso

**Y hasta aqui termina el capitulo , a mi si me gusto el capitulo n-n el gracias a todos por comentar el proximo capitulo lo subire en marzo 15, dejen reviews porfavor **

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS...**

**Shun: deja de decir Ultimos capitulos ya me esta hartando**

**YO: No tiene nada de malo**

**Shun: pero harta que lo ponga**

**Yo : Ya callate y vete a atender a Alice**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS...**


	13. ¿Donde esta Alice?

**Lo siento por tardar mucho pero el 15 de marzo era el unico dia que podia subir el capitulo porque estaba de viaje regrese hoy y me dedique a subirlo cuando llegue no les quito mas tiempo y los dejo leer**

Alice te casarias conmigo-Dijo Shun inclinandose para mostrarle a Alice un hermoso anillo de compromiso

Alice se quedo sorprendida por la propuesta, ella lo penso y supo cual era su respuesta

Si Shun, si me quiero casar contigo-Dijo Alice feliz para despues abrazar a Shun

Entonces cuando quieres que se haga la boda-Dijo Shun

Lo mas pronto posible-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Que te parece en un mes-Dijo Shun

Me parece perfecto-Dijo Alice para despues darle un dulce beso en los labios

Oye que paso con tu abuelo-Dijo Shun

Le llame, diciendole que me quedo aqui junto al hombre que amo y tambien junto con mi bebe-Dijo Alice volviendole a dar un beso

Y como tomo que va a ser bisabuelo-Dijo Shun

Pues al principio se sorprendio pero despues se puso contento-Dijo Alice

Alice quiero que vivamos juntos-Dijo Shun

Me encanta esa idea-Dijo Alice

El problema es que mi abuelo es muy estricto y no quiero incomodarte-Dijo Shun

Entonces vente a vivir a mi casa-Dijo Alice

Como crees Alice yo no-Dijo Shun pero Alice lo interrumpio

Insisto Shun , mi casa es muy grande y no acepto un no por respuesta-Dijo Alice

Estabien-Dijo Shun

Te amo-Dijo Alice

Pero yo te amo mas-Dijo Shun dandole un beso

_*Maldita Alice estas embarazada ,ya me canse de que me arrebates todo lo que me pertenece lo que te pasara los separara definitivamente, si yo no tengo a Shun tu tampoco*Penso Fabia escondida en los arbustos_

Voy a mi casa por mis cosas-Dijo Shun

Ok, te espero en nuestra casa-Dijo Alice dandole un beso a Shun

Te veo alrato-Dijo Shun yendose

Cuando Shun se fue Fabia salto de los arbustos

Ayy-Grito Alice

Callate estupida-Dijo Fabia intentandole tapar la boca

Sueltame-Dijo Alice intentandose escapar de Fabia

Fabia le puso un pañuelo a Alice y esta estaba quedando inconciente

Sh..un-Tartamudeo a Alice pare despues cerrar los ojos

En casa de Shun

Como que te iras de la casa-Dijo el abuelo de Shun

Abuelo tengo que hacer mi vida-Dijo Shun

Sabia que este dia algun dia llegaria y pensar que estuviste entrenando el arte ninja desde que tenias tres años-Dijo el abuelo de Shun

Bueno abuelo me me tengo que ir-Dijo Shun

Hasta luego Shun-Dijo el abuelo de Shun

_*Siento que algo grave esta pasando*Penso Shun_

De pronto sono el celular de Shun

Hola-Dijo Shun

_Te dije que seria mia-Dijo cierta persona_

Mascarade , que le hiciste a Alice infeliz-Dijo Shun enojado

_No le e echo nada aun-Dijo Mascarade_

Si te atreves a tocarla maldito-Dijo Shun

Que no quieres que lastime a tu prometida y a tu hijo-Dijo Mascarade

_*Como se entero de eso*Penso Shun_

_Ella se reusa porque dice que ella solo te pertenece pero escucha bien Kazami si yo no la tengo tu tampoco lo haras si sabes lo que eso se ignifica verdad, escucha bien a Alice porque sera la ultima vez que la oiras-Dijo Mascarade_

_Shun-Tartamudeo Alice por el telefono_

Alice donde estas, estas bien-Dijo Shun preocupado

_No no estoy bien quiero estar contigo-Dijo Alice llorando_

Alice te encontrare-Dijo Shun

_No Shun no vengas porfavor no-Dijo Alice pero la llamada se corto y Alice no pudo terminar_

Alice-Dijo Shun preocupado

En otra parte

Mew estaba en su casa cortando unas hermosas rosas en su jardin para poder pintarla en su cuaderno de dibujos

Esta rosa si que es hermosa-Dijo Mew

Lastima que la dueña de la rosa termine mal-Dijo Fabia de la nada

Que haces aqui-Dijo Mew

Vine a cobrarte te dije que a mi nadie me reta y sobre todo me contesta y te dije que tu me las pagarias al igual que Alice-Dijo Fabia

Que le hiciste a Alice-Dijo Mew

Digamos que la secuestre y te lo digo porque despues de todo no creo que sobrevibas-Dijo Fabia sacando una navaja

Que vas a hacer-Dijo Mew con miedo

Esto-Dijo Fabia para despue lastimar a Mew con la navaja

Lo unico que se vio fue la mano de Mew tirada en el cesped con la Rosa en la mano **(Tranquilos NO le corto la mano solo se vio su mano tirada con la rosa para darle un poco de drama y ****suspenso ella esta completa solo esta herida, solo aclare para que no mal pensaran)**

Te dije que me las ibas a pagar-Dijo Fabia riendose

Fabia se fue dejando a Mew tirada en el cesped mientras Sangraba, Luego de que Fabia se fue Keith vino a casa de Mew porque ellos dos quedaron en salir a dar un paseo, El no vio a Mew en su casa y se preocupo ya que ella siempre cumplia con todos sus pendientes asi que entro a la casa de Mew y depronto vio a Alguien tirado en el cesped del jardin trasero, el se acerco y se espanto al saber que Mew estaba tirada en el cesped sangrando

MEW-Grito Keith preocupado

Keith-Tartamudeo Mew

No te esfuerzes llamare a la policia y a la ambulancia-Dijo Keith

Kee.i..th n..o e..nt..ien..des A..li..ce e..staa en p..e..lig..ro-Tartamudeo Mew

Que-Dijo Keith desconcertado

Ll..am..a S...h.u..n y d...i..le q..u.e c..re..o saber. d..o..nd..e e...s.t.a A...li..cc..e-Tartamudeo Mew

Estabien-Dijo Keith

Con Shun

Shun estaba tratando de pensar en donde estaria Alice pero sono su celular

Hola-Dijo Shun

_Shun soy Keith-Dijo Keith_

Keith ahora estoy tratando de averiguar algo importante-Dijo Shun

_Shun escucha Mew se entero de que Secuestraron a Alice y Fabia vino se lo dijo y la hirio esta sangrando pero ella quiere hablar contigo para que puedas saber donde esta-Dijo Keith_

Pasamela-Dijo Shun

_S..hu..n, F..ab..ia siem..pre ib..a a u..n.a fa..bri..ca d.e cig..arros siem..pre ib.a so..la, e..ll..a me cont..aba eso yo jam..as fui .per.o cr..eo qu...e alli es..ta Ali..ce-Tartamudeo Mew_

Gracias Mew-Dijo Shun para despues colgar

Ya la ambulancia viene Mew-Dijo Keith

N..o c..re.o ll.e..gar.-Dijo Mew

No te rindas Mew-Dijo Keith

Gracias por todo Keith-Dijo Mew cerrando los ojos

En la fabrica de cigaros abandonada

**Este fue todo el capitulo, Hay muchas preguntas , que le estara pasando a Alice, Mew se morira , Keith perdera a Mew**

**Debo decirles que tardare en subir el prox****imo capitulo para dar mas suspenso **

**Lo subire el 24 de marzo lo siento se que tardare pero no cambiare la fecha aunque me den ganas de ponerlo **

**Shun: Porque tengo que esperar t****anto ¬¬**

**Yo: porque soy mala jejeje**

**Shun: Ya quiero ver que pasa**

**Yo : Yo tambien pero lo que quiero ver es si les gustara el proximo capitulo dejando reviews n.n y en este tambien**

**Shun: Dejen reviews para que la cayen porfavor (rogando)**

**Yo: ¬¬**

**Dejen reviews porfavor sin nada mas que decir Alicelove fuera**


	14. No te perdere

**Hola de nuevo aqui dejando un nuevo capitulo n.n**

**Shun: Menos blablabla porfavor**

**Yo: ¬¬ **

En una fabrica de cigarros abandonada

Sueltame porfavor-Dijo Alice llorando

No lo hare hermosura-Dijo Mascarade

Shun de seguro no tardara en venir-Dijo Fabia

Como sabes que Shun vendra-Dijo Mascarade

Es lo obvio idiota-Dijo Fabia

Porfavor a Shun no le hagan nada-Dijo Alice llorando

Eso lo hubiera pensado antes de comprometerse contigo-Dijo Mascarde

No sabes cuanto te aborresco-Dijo Alice

Fabia pon el aceite por toda la fabrica-Dijo Fabia

Con gusto-Dijo Fabia poniendo aceite en la fabrica

Como me hubiera gustado hacerte mia-Dijo Mascarde besandole el cuello

SUELTALA-Grito Shun

Shun vete es una trampa-Grito Alice

No me ire sin ti-Dijo Shun

FABIA AHORA-Grito Mascarade

Ok-Dijo Fabia soltando un cerillo encendido lo cual provoco que los lugares donde Fabia habia puesto aceite prendieran fuego

Shun debes irte-Dijo Alice

No me ire sin ti, ya te perdi una vez y no pienso perderte de nuevo oiste Alice NO TE PERDERE-Dijo Shun

Mascarade y Fabia escaparon pero Shun llamo a la policia y por desgracia Fabia escapo de la policia solo atraparon a Mascarade, Shun logro salvar a Alice y la llevo urgentemente al Hospital

En el hospital

Como no se te ocurrio decirme que habian secuestrado a Alice-Exigio Dan

No queria preocuparte-Dijo Shun

De todos modos me lo debiste de decir-Dijo Dan

Lo se-Dijo Shun

Y como esta-Dijo Dan

Por suerte esta bien pero tardo en recuperarse-Dijo Shun

Y el bebe-Dijo Dan

Tambien esta bien-Dijo Shun

En el cuarto de Alice

Alice el doctor dijo que estaras bien-Dijo Runo

Al bebe no le paso nada verdad-Dijo Alice preocupada

Tranquila el tambien esta bien-Dijo Julie

Como es que Shun me salvo-Dijo Alice

El fue muy valiente arriesgo su vida porti y por la de su hijo-Dijo Mira

Flashback

Shun debes irte-Dijo Alice

No me ire sin ti, ya te perdi una vez y no pienso perderte de nuevo oiste Alice NO TE PERDERE-Dijo Shun

Shun-Tartamudeo Alice para despues perder la conciencia

Ya casi llego-Dijo Shun

Shun logro cortar la soga que tenia Alice y se fue con ella para despues llegar al hospital

Fin del Flashback

Me gustaria agradecerle-Dijo Alice

Ya lo hiciste-Dijo Shun entrando a la habitacion

Nosotras ya nos vamos-Dijo Runo

Que pero yo no me quiero ir-Dijo Julie

Que nos vamos-Dijo Runo jalandole la oreja a Julie

Estabien pero suelta mi orejita porfavor-Dijo Julie

Shun arriesgaste tu vida por mi-Dijo Alice

Como no voy a arriesgar mi vida por la mujer que amo-Dijo Shun

Como es que me encontraste-Dijo Alice

Shun guardo silencio cuando Alice le pregunto

Shun que pasa-Dijo Alice

Mew me conto que talvez podrias estar alli-Dijo Shun

Mew-Dijo Alice desconcertada

Si-Dijo Shun

Donde esta quiero agradecerle-Dijo Alice

Alice no creo que logres agradecerle a Mew-Dijo Shun

Porque-Dijo Alice

Fabia ataco a Mew esta mañana y ella salio herida-Dijo Shun

Y ella esta bien-Dijo Alice preocupada

No por lo que me dijo Keith-Dijo Shun

Esta aqui en el hospital-Dijo Alice

Si-Dijo Shun

Puedo ir a verla-Dijo Alice

Alice no estas en condiciones de caminar-Dijo Shun

Quien dijo que voy a caminar-Dijo Alice señalando la silla de ruedas

Ok-Dijo Shun

En otra parte del hospital

Mew porfavor resiste-Dijo Keith viendola por la ventana

Keith-Dijo Alice

Alice que bueno que estas bien-Dijo Keith

Keith no vine a hablar de mi si no de Mew ,como esta ella-Dijo Alice

Mal, ella aun no a reaccionado despues de que cerro los ojos-Dijo Keith apretando sus puños

Keith esto no es tu culpa-Dijo Alice

Claro que si la es si hubiera llegado a su casa antes no estaria asi-Dijo Keith soltando una lagrima

Y si Fabia te hubiera herido crees que Mew no estaria igual que tu-Dijo Alice

No lo se-Dijo Keith

Disculpen son amigos de la señorita Mew-Dijo el doctor

Si-Dijeron los dos

Como esta ella-Dijo Keith

Esta fuera de peligro-Dijo el doctor

Que alivio-Dijo Keith

Gracias a la señorita Gehabich esta a salvo ahora-Dijo el doctor

Como-Dijo Keith desconcertado

La señorita Mew perdio mucha sangre y su tipo de sangre es muy dificil de encontrar ,hace unos minutos la señorita Gehabich se entero y ella tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que el de la señorita Mew y ella le dono la sangre que necesitaba-Dijo el Doctor

Alice muchas gracias-Dijo Keith

De nada, por cierto creo que Mew no tardara en despertar seria lindo que despertara con sus flores favoritas-Dijo Alice yendose

De acuerdo-Dijo Keith

1 hora despues

Mew estaba despertando lentamente y lo que primero vio fue que su cuarto estaba lleno de lirios blancos

Son hermosas-Dijo Mew agarrando uno de los lirios

No mas que tu-Dijo Keith

Keith-Exclamo Mew feliz

Como estas-Dijo Keith

Me siento mejor gracias-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Que bueno, me preocupaste-Dijo Keith

Lo siento-Dijo Mew

No tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa de que Fabia te haya atacado-Dijo Keith

Alice, donde esta ella-Dijo Mew preocupada

Ella esta bien-Dijo Keith

Me alegra-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Tienes una linda sonrisa-Dijo Keith

Keith y Mew se fueron acercando poco a poco pero paso que

MEW-Excalo Mira lo que provoco que se separaran rapidamente

Que paso-Dijo Mew

Solo queria ver como estabas-Dijo Mira

Estoy bien gracias-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Dos dias despues

Shun se levanto temprano para hacerle el desayuno a Alice, Cuando ella olio el aroma del desayuno se desperto y bajo

Mmm que rico huele-Dijo Alixe

Te gusta yo mismo lo prepare-Dijo Shun

Me das-Dijo Alice

No lo se convenceme-Dijo Shun

De acuerdo-Dijo Alice dandole un beso

En el restaurante de Runo

Entonces ya decidieron el nombre que le van a poner al bebe-Dijo Dan

Ya-Dijo Alice

Si es niño lo llamaremos Avan-Dijo Shun

Y si es niña la llamaremos Tori-Dijo Alice

Lindos nombres-Dijo Runo

Y quienes seran los padrinos del bebe-Dijo Julie

Dan y Runo-Dijo Alice

Siii-Dijo Runo Feliz

Es encerio Shun-Dijo Dan sorprendido

Si-Dijo Shun

Oh gracias Shun-Dijo Dan para despues abrazarlo

Sueltame idiota-Dijo Shun

DAN KUSO SUELTALO-Grito Runo

Estabien-Dijo Dan

Y yo que Alice-Dijo Julie

Espera es que no se porque tarda tanto-Dijo Alice

Quien-Dijo Julie

Ya llegue, lo siento-Dijo Mew entrando con Keith

Mew no nos contaste que Keith es tu novio-Dijo Julie picaramente

Solo somos amigos-Dijo Keith

Si-Dijo Mew fingiendo una sonrisa

Julie quiero que tu y Mew sean mis damas de honor-Dijo Alice

Genial-Dijo Julie Feliz

Mira ,Ace queremos que sean los padrinos de lazo-Dijo Alice

Por mi no hay problema-Dijo Mira

Por mi tampoco-Dijo Ace

Pues creo que todo esta listo-Dijo Alice

No todo esta listo-Dijo Julie

Tenemos que ir a comprar el vestido-Dijo Runo

Y los zapatos-Dijo Mew

Y los preparativos-Dijo Mira

Y la reservacion de la boda-Dijo Julie

Y la-Dijo Mira pero Alice la interrumpio

Ya entendi-Dijo Alice

Y nosotros tenemos que acompañar a Shun-Dijo Dan

Bueno entonces nos vemos alrato-Dijo Alice

Alrato se ven tortolos-Dijo Dan

**Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**

**Shun: Si, si al grano cuando subiras el proximo capitulo**

**Yo: Cierto el 29 de marzo**

**Shun: Dejen reviews**

**Yo: Eso lo digo yo ¬¬**

**Shun: Lenta**

**Yo: baboso ¬¬**

**Yo: Dejen r****eviews porfavor , ya faltan como 2 capitulos mas y se termina el Fic , sin nada mas que decir Alicelove fuera n.n**


	15. Un dia lleno de compras

**Hola de nuevo aqui Alicelove reportandose de nuevo n.n agradezco sus reviews**

**Shun:Debieron verla cuando no se actualizo despues de que publico su fic, dos dias despues ella estuvo leyendo todas las historias que lee**

**YO: Ya callate ninja chismoso , pero es verdad no me actualize por casi 3 dias y estuve leyendo todos los capitulos de las historias y ya pedi perdon por no haber leido los cap. antes**

**Shun: Oye ya podemos seguir me estas aburriendo ¬¬**

**Yo: Estabien ¬¬**

Alrato se ven tortolos

Minutos despues con las Chicas

NO PUEDE SER-Exclamo Julie

Que pasa-Dijeron todas

Tampoco emos comprado nuestros vestidos para la boda de Alice-Grito Julie

Los pasamos a comprar despues del vestido de Alice-Dijo Runo

Mew, nos estas escuchando-Dijo Alice

A que ,perdon que decian-Dijo Mew reaccionando

Estas pensando en Keith verdad-Dijo Mira sonriendo

Que, Claro que no-Dijo Mew intentando esconder el rubor

Si estas pensando en Keith-Dijo Julie picaramente

Bueno si-Dijo Mew triste

Porque no le dices lo que sientes-Dijo Alice

No lo oiste el dijo que solo somos amigos-Dijo Mew desanimada

Debes intentarlo Mew-Runo

Lo pensare pero mientras sigamos con lo de Alice-Dijo Mew

Miren ese vestido-Exclamo Julie

Esta hermoso-Dijo Mew

Solo falta que Alice se lo pruebe-Dijo Runo

Denme el vestido para que me lo pruebe-Dijo Alice

OK-Dijeron Todas

Con los chicos

Vamos por tu traje-Dijo Dan

Despues por la reservacion de la limosina-Dijo Ace

Oye Keith como que estas muy callado-Dijo Shun

Lo siento que decian-Dijo Keith

Estabas pensando en algo-Dijo Dan

No en algo si no en alguien-Dijo Ace

Y ese alguien es Mew-Dijo Dan

No estaba pensando en ella -Dijo Keith intntando esconder el rubor

Si tu lo dices-Dijo Ace

Oye quien es el chico que esta alla con Mew-Dijo Dan

Que chico-Reacciono Keith celoso

Jajajaja- Se empezaron a reir todos

Ya dinos que te pasa con ella-Dijo Baron

No lo se me siento raro cuando estoy con ella-Dijo Keith

Lo mismo le paso a Shun con Alice-Dijo Ace

Que creen que tenga que hacer-Dijo Keith

Ya decirle lo que sientes-Dijo Shun

Talvez lo haga pronto-Dijo Keith

Pasaron 6 horas y todos llegaron a sus casas adoloridos de los pies no podian caminar, luego llego el gran dia el cual se casarian Shun y Alice

El Dia De La Boda

Alice te ves bellisima-Dijo Julie feliz

**Muajajajajaja y hasta aqui el capitulo solo faltan dos capitulo de esta historia y lamento haber escho el cap tan corto **

**Shun: Pareces catarata ¬¬**

**Yo: ¬¬ **

**Shun: Mira comida (señañando una mandarina)**

**Yo: COMIDA (SALGO CORRIENDO PARA COMERMELA)**

**Shun: Ya que nuestra autora esta comiendo como una canival yo seguire lo demas**

**Yo: Ya te oi ¬¬ (Comiendo)**

**Shun: El proximo capitulo lo subira el el 8 de abril y un aviso ella no va a estar actualizada por un par de dias ,asi que no podra dejar reviews ,pero cuando se conecte dejara reviews en todas las historias**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	16. Una boda Salvada

**Hola de nuevo n.n , agredezco sus reviews**

**Shun: Me aburres lo sabes**

**Yo: Y tu no a mi ¬¬**

**Shun: Pero tu mas que yo a ti ¬¬**

**Yo: Y Pero tu aun mas de lo que yo a ti de lo que tu a mi ¬¬**

**Shun: Callate y que lean las autoras**

**Yo: Ahhh ya se porque quieres que lean**

**Shun: ¿Porque?**

**Yo: !PORQUE HOY ES TU BODA NINJA IDIOTA!**

**Shun: O.O Perdon sigue hablando (nervioso)**

**Yo: Para que hablas, sin nada mas que decir les dejo leer n.n**

El Dia De La Boda

Alice te ves bellisima-Dijo Julie Feliz

Encerio-Dijo Alice

Claro que si-Dijeron Mira y Runo

Eres la novia mas bella que e visto-Dijo Mew

Gracias-Dijo Alice

Mira iba vestida con con un hermoso vestido largo color cafe , se maquillo con colores bajos, se lacio el pelo

Runo iba vestida con un largo vestido color amarillo con el pelo suelto , tenia unos hermoso aretes color plata

Julie y Mew iban vestidas con unos hermosos vestidos color purpura, con un broche en el cabello, Julie se agarro el pelo en un chongo dejando caer lazos de su cabello enfrente, Mew lo traia Suelto

Alice iba con un bellisimo vestido largo de novia, con un hermoso velo, Se rizo el pelo y se lo amarro en chongo dejando caer lazos de su cabello en frente

Y como te sientes-Dijo Runo

Feliz y a la vez nerviosa-Dijo Alice

Hoy saldra todo bien ya veras-Dijo Runo

*Eso piensan*Penso cierta persona que estaba escondida

Con los chicos

Nervioso-Dijo Baron

Un poco-Dijo Shun

No debes estarlo ,lo peor que podria pasar es que Alice te diga que no-Dijo Dan

Dan no ayudas-Dijo Ace

Lo se-Dijo Dan

Minutos despues en la Iglesia

Porque Alice tarda tanto-Dijo Shun nervioso

Las novias siempre llegan tarde-Dijo Ace

Si va a llegar solo espera-Dijo Baron

Ok-Dijo Shun

Keith mira Mew esta hablando con ese chico otra vez-Dijo Dan

Keith miro a Mew y vio que Dan tenia razon Mew estaba platicando con el mismo chico que estaba con ella cuando salieron a comprar las cosas de la boda, Keith se puso celoso y se acerco

Hola Mew y tu quien eres-Dijo Keith en un tono celoso

Me llamo Ren Krawler-Dijo Ren

Y Ren que haces aqui-Dijo Keith

Keith te sientes bien te noto extraño-Dijo Mew

No no me pasa nada-Dijo Keith mintiendo

Estas seguro-Dijo Mew no muy convencida

SI QUE NO ESTAS VIENDO LO BIEN QUE ESTOY-Grito Keith de tantos celos

OYE NO TIENES DERECHO A GRITARLE A MI PRIMA-Grito Ren

Tu prima-Dijo Keith mas calmado

SI Ren es mi primo, sabes que avisame cuandon estes de mejor humor-Dijo Mew llendose

*Soy un idiota*Penso Keith golpeandose la frente

Afuera de la Iglesia

Es hora de arruinar esta boda-Dijo cierta persona

Oh no lo haras Fabia-Dijo Mew

Fabia al ver que Mew estaba viva se puso palida

Fabia traia un vestido corto color rojo, se pinto los labios y los ojos del mismo color

Mew que haces aqui se supone que tu deberias estar ...-Dijo Fabia pero Mew la interrumpio

Muerta, Tu intento de homicidio Fallo conmigo, no dejare que arruines esta boda-Dijo Mew

Y quien me lo va a impedir-Dijo Fabia sacando una pistola

Keith que pasaba por alli vio que Mew estaba discutiendo con Fabia y que ella le estaba apuntando con una pistola a Mew

Anda matame, Haber si asi te quitas lo loca que tienes-Dijo Mew

Tu lo pediste-Dijo Fabia para despues dispararle a Mew

CUIDADO-Grito Keith para despues jalarla hacia el para que la bala no le diera

Demonios ahora solo me queda una bala y sera para Alice-Grito Fabia

Te lo dije no arruinaras esta boda-Dijo Mew para despues darle una patada a Fabia en la mano lo cual provoco que la pistola cayera al piso

Queda arrestada por el incendio de la fabrica y por intento de homicidio-Dijo un policia que aparecio de la nada

Sabia que untentarias arruinar esta boda y por eso llame a los policias-Dijo Mew

SUELTEME POLICIA DE QUINTA-Grito Fabia mientras se iba detenida

Mew estas bien-Dijo Keith

Si gracias Keith-Dijo Mew

_*Ya Keith dicelo*Penso Keith_

Creo que sera mejor entrar-Dijo Mew

No Mew, espera tengo que decirte algo-Dijo Keith

Que es-Dijo Mew

Mew yo te amo por eso me puse tan celoso adentro en la Iglesia al pensar que te gustaba Ren-Dijo Keith

Hablas encerio-Dijo Mew

Si-Dijo Keith

Keith yo tambien te amo-Dijo Mew abrazandolo

Pasaron unos segundos y ellos rompieron el abrazo y se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios chocaron en un dulce y apasionado beso

Mew quieres ser mi novia-Dijo Keith

Claro que si-Dijo Mew volviendolo a besar

Dentro de la Iglesia

Ya viene la novia-Grito Dan

Shun al escuchar eso se puso mas nervioso

Alice estaba entrando junto con Dan ya que el la iba a entregar ya que ellos eran como hermanos, Shun se quedo en la baba al verla

Me la cuidas Shun-Dijo Dan

La cuidare con mi vida-Dijo Shun

(La ceremonia tardara asi que pasemos a lo emocionante)

Ahora los declaro Marido y Mujer, Ya puede besar a la novia-Dijo el Padre

Con gusto Padre-Dijo Shun para despues besarla

Minutos despues

Ya somos Marido y Mujer.-Dijo Alice feliz

Si-Dijo Shun para luego cargar a Alice

Cuando Alice entro a la recamara le dieron ganas de llorar pero de Felicidad , la recamara estaba llena de velas y petalos de rosa, en la cama habia un corazon que decia te amo

Yo tambien te amo-Dijo Alice mientras besaba a Shun mientras que los dos se recostaban en la cama

7 meses despues

Alice estaba regando las plantas y de pronto se sintio mojada

SHUN-Grito Alice

Que paso-Dijo Shun preocupado

Ya viene-Dijo Alice

Tu abuelo viene, ¿Cuando?-Dijo Shun

TU HIJO YA VIENE-Grito Alice

Vamonos al hospital-Dijo Shun mientras cargaba a Alice

_Continuara ..._

**Hasta aqui el capitulo quiero avisar que corte el nacimiento del bebe en este capitulo no se porque pero lo hice jejejejeje ahora si solo faltan dos capitulos ¿que sera niño o niña? ya en dos Capitulos lo sabran y se acaba esta historia Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(inundando el cuarto) TTTTTTTTT-TTTTTTTTT**

**shun: !Auxilio! Me ahogo**

**Yo: Exagerado**

**Shun: Lo dice la que parece catarata ¬¬**

**Yo: Ya en el proximo capitulo nace tu hijo n.n **

**Shun: ¿Que sera niño o niña?**

**Yo: Tendras que averiguarlo en el Siguiente capitulo, Por cierto tendran que estar pendientes porque no pondre fecha n.n**

**Shun: Que mala eres ¬¬**

**Yo: Lo se pero nace el bebe y quiero dar mas drama n.n**

**Shun: Almenos dinos una pista**

**Yo: mmmmmmm bueno lo pondre en 2 semanas pero no dire fecha n.n**

**Shun: 2 SEMANAS!**

**Yo: Quieres que le aumente 3?**

**Shun: !NO! Seran 2 semanas entonces ¬¬**u

**DEJEN REVIEWS n.n**


	17. ¿Niña o Niño?

**Ola a todos de nuevo aqui alicelove reportandose otra vez**

**Shun: te puedes callar y que lean las demas ¬¬**

**Yo:Callate **

**Shun: no se te olvida algo ¬¬**

**Yo: Siii este capitulo va dedicadio a todas las que me dejaron reviews y me animaron a seguir con el fic , Arisu-bakugan lamento no haberte felicitado el 4 de abril por tu cumple este capitulo tambien va dedicado a ti n.n**

**No les quito mas su tiempo y los dejo leer n.n **

* * *

7 meses despues

SHUN-Grito Alice

Que pasa-Dijo Shun

YA VIENE-Griro Alice

¿Tu abuelo viene cuando?-Dijo Shun

TU HIJO YA VIENE-Grito Alice

Vamonos al hospital-Dijo el pelinegro cargando a Alice

* * *

Minutos despues en el Hospital

Como esta Alice-Dijo el pelicafe

El doctor no nos a dicho nada-Dijo Shun

Que creen que sea-Dijo Baron

Es obvio que sera niña, al igual que mi bebesita-Dijo la peliplateada tocandose su panzita

Sera un niño, lo se porque presiento que Mira tendra un niño-Dijo Ace

Pueden callarse-Dijeron Runo y Mira

Todos ustedes quieren que sea niño-Dijo la pelirosa con una gota estilo anime

A mi no me importaria que nuestro bebe fuera una niña-Dijo Keith dandole un beso

Tienes suerte Mew encambio Dan ya compro los juguetes y la ropa de su "hijo"-Dijo la Runo

LO SE PORQUE ESO ME DICE MI INSTINTO-Grito el pelicafe

Y tu desde cuando tienes instinto-Dijo Julie

No lo se-Dijo Dan

Disculpen quien es el esposo de la señorita Gehabich-Dijo el doctor

Soy yo-Dijo el pelinegro

Acompañeme-Dijo el doctor

Claro-Dijo Shun yendose con el doctor al cuarto de Alice

De repente Mew se sintio mojada

KEITH-Grito espantada Mew

Que pasa-Dijo Keith

Se me rompio la fuente-Dijo Mew asustada

Pero falta un mes-Dijo Keith sorprendido

YA LO SE-Grito Mew

Podrian dejar de discutir y llevar a Mew a dar luz-Grito la pelinaranja harta de su pleito

Si-Dijo Keith cargandola

* * *

En el cuarto de Alice

Aqui esta-Dijo el doctor

Gracias-Dijo el pelinegro

Shun-Dijo Alice un poco agotada

Como te sientes-Dijo Shun

Bien y ellos tambien estan bien-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Ellos-Dijo Shun desconcertado

Di a luz a una hermosa niña y a un hermoso niño-Dijo Alice Feliz

Shun miro la inbubadora y vio a sus hijo, Tori (Vic**tori**a) estaba identica a Alice tenia su pelo anaranjado, se veia tann dulce y delicada como su madre, solo que ella era morena como su papá

Avan salio igualito a Shun, Avan no saco nada a su mamá, el era la imagen de su padre

Avan salio igualito a ti Shun-Dijo Alice sonriente

Y Tori salio igualita a ti-Dijo Shun

Quieres cargar a Avan-Dijo Alice

Si-Dijo Shun

Dame a Tori porfavor-Dijo Alice

Claro-Dijo el pelinegro dandole a la pequeña en sus brazos

Y que fue niño o niña-Dijo Runo entrando a la habitacion con los demas

Gemelos-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Son unos angelitos-Dijo Julie

Ahora hay que ver a Mew-Dijo Mira

Que acaso Mew va a dar a luz-Dijo la pelinaranja sorprendida

Si-Dijo Baron

* * *

Con Mew y Keith

Mew tienes que ser fuerte-Dijo Keith agarrandole la mano

AYYYYYY-Grito Mew por tanto dolor

Ya esta saliendo-Dijo el doctor

Mew resiste-Dijo Keth

Ya salio el primero-Dijo el doctor

El primero-Dijeron Keith y Mew desconcertados

Si falta otro-Dijo el doctor

Ay por dios-Grito Mew adolorida

Ya van a ser las 12:00 pm-Dijo el doctor

Y eso que tiene-Dijo Keith

Que el niño nacio a las 11:55 y el bebe esta naciendo a las 12:00 eso se ignifica que nacieron en dias diferentes pero solo por horas-Dijo el doctor

Mew resiste-Dijo Keith agarrandole la mano

* * *

Dias despues

Shun me pasas la carreola-Dijo Alice

Claro-Dijo Shun

Los llevare al parque junto con los hijos de Mew y Keith-Dijo Alice

Te acompaño-Dijo Shun

No es necesario-Dijo Alice

Si lo es me gusta estar con ustedes-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Te amo-Dijo Alice

Yo igual te amo-Dijo Shun dandole un beso a Alice

* * *

5 años despues

Mami, Mami-Decia una niña pelinaranja corriendo a los brazos de su madre

Que pasa Tori-Dijo Alice

Puedo jugar con Lena y Rosalie-Dijo Tori

Si-Dijo Alice

Gracias mami-Dijo Tori

Pero voy cotigo-Dijo Alice

De acuerdo Mami-Dijo Tori

Tori, Lena y Rosalie estaban jugando mientras, Alice, Mew y Runo hablaban

Tu hija es identica a ti Mew-Dijo Alice

Si pero con el caracter de su padre-Dijo Mew sonriendo

Sabes Alice nunca supimos porque le pusiste Victoria a tu hija-Dijo Runo

Porque a pesar de todos los obstaculos Shun y yo logramos la **victoria** de nuestro amor-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Y porque todos les dicen tori-Dijo Mew

Porque no le gusta que le digan victoria, eso supuse asi que se me hizo lindo Tori ya que es parte de su nombre-Dijo Alice

Pobre Mira cuando nacio Ash , Ace lo queria solo para el y empezo a pasar mas tiempo con el solo que cuando Ash hacia sus desperdicios se lo daba a Mira-Decia la pelirosa riendo

Mira se puso Feliz al saber que te ibas a casar con su hermano-Dijo Runo

Era de esperarse, nos casamos un mes despues del nacimiento de mis hijos-Dijo Mew

Hablando de Mira donde esta ella y su hijo-Dijo Alice

Ella esta viendo jugar a Ace y Ash,Dan y Axel y a Shun y Avan-Dijo Mew

Y Julie y Jade-Dijo Runo

Se fueron a comprar un helado-Dijo Mew

y tu hijo-Dijo Alice

Keith y Brandom se fueron a dar una vuelta-Dijo Mew

Adoro ver a todos felices-Dijo Runo

Somos como una gran familia-Dijo Alice

Una muy grande-Dijo Mew riendose junto con Alice y Runo

Alice y Shun tuvieron a sus hermosos niños, Tori y Avan, ellos sacaron los ojos de su padre

Mira y Ace se casaron 3 meses despues de el nacimiento de Su hijo Ash el cual solo saco el pelo de su madre

Runo y Dan tuvieron una niña y un niño,Se casaron 2 meses despues de que nacieran sus hijos, Su hija se llamaba Rosalie y su hijo Axel, Rosalie saco los ojos de su padre y su piel mientras Axel saco el apetito de su carnivoro padre y los ojos de su madre

Julie y Baron tuvieron una niña lo cual puso muy feliz a Julie, Jade no se parecia en nada a su padre era igualita a su mamá, adoraba ir de compras con su madre, ella ayudaba a su madre a que ponerse hasta su padre , Julie y Baron se casaron a los 5 meses despues del nacimiento de Jade

Mew y Keith se habian casado despues de que nacieran sus bebes , Lena saco los ojos de su padre y su carecter pero Lena tambien tenia varios aspectos a su madre, Brandom no se parecia en su madre en nada era identico tanto el caracter como el aspecto

10 AÑOS DESPUES

Continuara...

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el capitulo y el proximo es el gran final TTTTT-TTTTT**

**Shun: Ya puedes dejar de llorar ¬¬**

**Yo: Tu no entiendes este fue mi primer fic TTTTT-TTTTT**

**Shun: Y que no habias dicho que tenias otro ya listo **

**Yo: TIENES RAZON HASTA YA LO TERMINE XD EN MI LIBRETA Y AHORA ESTOY CON OTRO QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (alegre)**

**Shun: se me hace que esta es vipolar ¬¬**

**Yo: Ya te oi ¬¬**

**Shun: lo se **

**DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS PORFA n.n**


	18. Se forma una gran Familia Feliz

**Ola aqui dejandoles el ultimo capitulo de este fic n.n**

**Shun: Milagro que no lloras ¬¬**

**Yo :Esque terminando este fic me dedicare a subir el otro**

**Shun: Sin mas preangulo**

**Yo: Los dejamos leer n.n**

* * *

10 años despues ...

Mi nombre es Shun Kazami tengo 34 años tengo la familia mas maravillosa de todas tengo 2 hijos llamados Avan y mi hija Victoria (Tori) y a mi querida esposa que es la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa que e conocido en mi vida, mis hijos tienen 15 año

Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich tengo 33 años tengo todo lo que podria pedir unos hijos maravillosos y al hombre mas maravilloso que e conocido el cual es mi marido no podria pedir nada mas en el mundo, mi hija me a contado que hay un chico que le gusta y me sorprendio que el chico de quien esta enamorada es del hijo de Keith y Mew , mi hijo casi no me cuenta nada sobre lo que le pasa, el es muy reservado

Mi nombre es Tori Gehabich tengo 15 años ,odio que me digan Vicky, y Victoria, soy alta, delgada, morena y los ojos ambar como mi padre, mi pelo es largo ondulado color naranja, tengo un insoportable hermano que casi siempre me molesta , estoy enamorada de Brandom Clay el hijo de una de las mejores amigas de mi madre , mi mejor amiga es la hermana de Brandom, Lena

Mi nombre es Avan Kazami tengo 15 años soy alto, delgado, practicamente soy la apariencia de mi padre, tengo una fastidiosa hermana aveces la adoro pero hay veces que me dan ganas de gritar de tanto fastidio que me da , estoy enamorado de Lena la mejor amiga de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo es Axel Kuso

Chicos se les va a hacer tarde-Dijo Alice

Ya bajamos mamá, si es que Tori se apura-Dijo Avan

Callate Avan-Dijo Tori enojada

Vamos a la escuela no a un desfile-Reprocho Avan

Chicos dejen de pelear-Dijo Shun

El empezo-Dijeron ambos

Se les va a hacer tarde-Dijo Alice

Estabien, nos vemos alrato-Dijeron Tori y Avan yendose

Crecen tan Rapido-Dijo Alice

_/En la escuela/_

Tori, Tori-Griro Lena

Lena Mikura 15 años hija de Keith Clay y Mew Mikura alta, delgada pelo lacio color rosado ojos azules , mejor amiga de Tori Gehabich hermana menor de Brandom

Que pasa Lena-Dijo Tori

Regreso-Dijo Lena

Quien regreso-Dijo Tori desconcertada

Vaya, Vaya no pense volver a verlas-Decia cierta voz la cual reconocio Tori al instante

Nuria Sheen-Dijo Tori con Fastidio

Nuria Sheen hija de Fabia Sheen e hija de Mascarade (ASCO XP) edad 14 años cabello amarillo ,lacia , ojos verdes , delgada , Rival de Tori

Que haces aqui-Dijo Tori

Volvi despues de 3 años que no te parece VICTORIA-Dijo Nuria bruscamente

ODIO QUE ME DIGAN ASI-Grito Tori

Te hubieras quedado en la India-Dijo Lena

Y quien te esta hablando-Dijo Nuria

Largate de aqui-Dijo Tori enojada por el comentario de Nuria hacia su amiga

Yo estudio aqui y nadie me va a sacar-Dijo Nuria

TORI-Gritaron 6 voces

Brandom Clay 15 años de edad alto, pelo rubio de ojos azules enamorado de Tori Gehabich

Axel Kuso 15 años de edad hermano mayor de Rosalie tiene la apariencia de su padre y su apetito salvaje esta enamorado de Jade Makimoto

Rosalie Misaki 15 años de edad hermana menor de Axel , apariencia de su madre exepto en los ojos esta enamorada de Ash Grit

Ash Grit 15 años de edad pelo rojo, ojos grises, hijo unico esta enamorado de Rosalie Misaki

Jade Makimoto 15 años de edad es la imagen de su madre hija unica esta enamorada de Axel Kuso

Por lo visto ya te enteraste-Dijo Avan

Brandom si que has cambiado-Dijo Nuria en tono provocador lo cual provoco que Tori ardiera en celos

Chicos me tengo que ir-Dijo Tori yendose

Te acompaño-Dijo Lena

Como la odio-Dijo Tori soltando una lagrima

Pero porque ella siempre te tiene que molestar-Dijo Lena

Pero porque siempre con Brandom-Dijo Tori

Yo se que te gusta mi hermano pero si sigues actuando asi ella sabra que mi hermano te gusta-Dijo Lena

Tienes Razon-Dijo Tori

_/Con los demas/_

Nuria ya basta-Dijo Brandom

Pero porque-Dijo Nuria

Porque no te soporto-Dijo Brandom

Uyy chico malo-Dijo Nuria

Nuria ya largate-Dijo Jade

Mejor vete a cazar a otro-Dijo Ash

Bien me voy pero con Axel-Dijo Nuria para despues jalar a Axel para irse con ella lo cual provoco que Jade ardiera en celos

Es una estipida-Dijo Jade celosa

Que novedad-Dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo

Oye Brandom cuando le diras a Tori lo que sientes-Dijo Ash

Yo no lo se-Dijo Brandom

Yo que tu me apuro porque me entere de que hay un chico que esta enamorado de mi hermana y piensa pedirle que sea su novia-Dijo Axel

Donde esta Tori-Dijo Brandom

De seguro esta en la cafeteria con Lena-Dijo Rosalie

Siempre estan alla-Dijo Jade

Ok Gracias-Dijo Brandom yendose a la cafeteria

_/Minutos despues En la Cafeteria/_

Y entonces-Dijo Lena pero alguien la interrumpio

Tori puedo hablar contigo-Dijo Brandom

Claro-Dijo Tori

Yo me voy-Dijo Lena yendose

Tori necesito decirte algo-Dijo Brandom

Te escucho-Dijo Tori

Y-ot-te-ea-am-m-o-Tartamudeo Brandom con dificultad

No te entendi-Dijo Tori

Que yo te-Dijo Brandom pero fue interrumpido

Hola Tori-Dijo un chico

Ah Hola-Dijo Tori

Podemos hablar a solas-Dijo el chico

Lo siento pero ella esta hablando conmigo-Dijo Brandom

Pero ahora hablara conmigo-Decia el chico jalandole el brazo a Tori

Ella esta hablando conmigo-Decia Brandom Jalandole el otro brazo a Tori

Ellos sigueron discutiendo y cada quien le seguia jalando el brazo hasta que ella se harto

BASTA-Griro la pelinaranja enojada-NO SOY UN MUÑECO ME VOY

Tori espera-Decia Brandom

Si que la hartaste-Dijo el chico

Que te traes tu con ella-Exigio el guero

No tengo porque decirte nada-Dijo el chico yendose

_/Con Jade y Axel/_

Porque dejaste que Nuria te llevara-Dijo la peliplateada un poco celosa

No lo se a ti te molesta-Pregunto Axel

Que estas diciendo-Dijo Jade

Ya dime que te pasa o acaso estas celosa-Dijo el pelicafe un poco curioso

Yo celosa que te pasa-Dijo Jade intentando esconder el rubor

Entonces porque te ruborizas-Dijo Axel

Ayy, ya me artaste me voy-Dijo Jade yendose pero Axel la jalo del brazo haciendo que quedaran a poca distancia

Si estabas celosa-Dijo el castaño sonriendo

Yo b-bu-en-no-Tartamudeo Jade un poco nerviosa

Lo tomare como un si-Dijo el Axel para despues besarla dulcemente

Axel esperaba una bofetada conociendo a Jade pero no lo recibio, ella se lo iba a dar pero para su desgracia se dejo llevar y se separaron por falta del aire

Axel-Fue lo unico que pudo decir Jade

Jade yo te amo-Dijo Axel

Yo tambien te amo-Dijo Jade para despues besarlo

Con Lena y Avan

Crees que funcione el plan-Decia la pelirosa

Si creo que si, ya me vino a cobrar-Dijo Avan

Y que te dijo-Dijo Lena

Que , Brandom se puso celoso porque el iba a hablar con mi hermana y los dos le jalaron los brazos alfinal ella se harto y Brandom fue tras ella-Dijo el pelinegro

Quieres mucho a tu hermana a pesar que siempre la molestes-Dijo Lena

No se porque siempre sabes lo que me pasa o lo que oculto-Dijo Avan

Para eso estan las amigas-Dijo Lena tomando la mano de el pelinegro mientras sonreia

Avan al sentir la mano de Lena se sintio extraño, siempre se habia sentido extraño con su presencia pero al sentir su mano con la suya se sintio mas extraño de lo normal , Avan se empezo a acercar en direccion a los labios de Lena y ella hacia lo mismo hasta que chocaron en un dulce beso, pasaron los segundos y Lena reacciono de su mundo Fantasia a la realidad y se separo

Avan lo lamento-Dijo la pelirosa

No tienes porque lamentarte-Dijo Avan

Que-Decia Lena totalmente desconcertada

Yo queria ese beso-Dijo Avan

Yo igual-Fue lo unico que pudo decir Lena

Te amo Lena-Dijo Avan

Yo tambien te amo-Dijo Lena

/_Con Rosalie y Ash/_

Cuando le diremos a los demas de lo nuestro-Dijo la peliazul

No se quieres que les digamos-Dijo Ash

Pues la verdad no estaria mal decirlo asi las demas saben que tienes novia-Dijo Rosalie

Celosa-Dijo Ash

Un poco-Dijo Rosalie sonriendo

Te amo-Dijo Ash

Y yo a ti-Dijo Rosalie

_/En otra parte/_

Tori-Grito Brandom

Que quieres o ya se me quieres jalar otravez-Dijo la pelinaranja enojada

No es que-Dijo Brandom pero Tori lo interrumpio

Sabes que mejor me voy-Dijo Tori

VICTORIA DEJAME HABLAR-Grito Brandom-_*Acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte*_

Que dijiste-Dijo la pelinaranja furiosa acercandose a Brandom

_*Estoy muerto*-Penso Brandom_

Tu mas que nadie sabe que odio que me llamen asi-Dijo Tori intentando tranquilizarse

Esque no me dejas hablar-Dijo Brandom

Bien te escucho-Dijo la pelinaranja

Esque no se como decirlo-Dijo Brandom

Entonces me largo-Dijo Tori pero Brandom la jalo hacia el lo cual provoco que se besaran

Tori se quedo sorprendida por el cato se su amigo era un sueño echo realidad para ella pero se separaron por falta de aire

Porque lo hiciste-Dijo Tori desconcertada

No sabia como decirtelo-Dijo Brandom

Eso se ignifica que tu-Dijo Tori pero Brandom la interrumpio

Si Tori yo te amo-Dijo Brandom

Yo tambien te amo-Dijo Tori

Quieres ser mi novia-Dijo Brandom

Si-Fue lo unico que salio de los labios de Tori

Awww-Dijeron ciertas personas

Se ven muy bonitos juntos-Dijo Lena abrazada de Avan

Ya era hora de que se dijeran lo que sienten-Dijo Jade junto con Axel

La verdad se tardaron mucho-Dijo Rosalie

Y ustedes que-Dijo Tori

Digamos que todos somos pareja-Dijo Jade

En casa de Shun y Alice

Shun no has pensado cuando nuestros hijos se casen-Dijo Alice

Aveces lo e pensado-Dijo Shun

Te acuerdas cuando corrian por toda la casa persiguiendose-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Como olvidarlo se perseguian manchados de lodo y cuando Avan le dijo Victoria a su hermana termino con el hueso roto-Dijo Shun

Creo que no debimos llevarla a las clases de defensa personal de Runo-Dijo Alice

Tu crees-Dijo Shun

Mamá-Dijo cierta peliroja

Que pasa-Dijo Alice

Hoy es el dia mas feliz de toda mi vida-Exclamo Feliz

Porque-Dijo Alice

Porque Tori es novia de Brandom-La delato su hermano

CHISMOSO-Grito Tori

Como es eso de que tienes novio-Dijo Shun

Shun es el hijo de Mew y Keith los conoces muy bien-Dijo Alice

Y eso que-Dijo Shun

Porcierto Avan es novio de Lena-Delato Tori a su hermano

CHISMOSA-Dijo Avan

Para que hablas-Dijo la pelirroja sacandole la lengua a su hermano

Entonces mis hijos son novios de los hijos de Meew y Keith-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Entonces aceptan nuestros noviasgos-Dijo Tori

Si-Dijeron Shun y Alice

Gracias-Dijeron los dos hermanos mientras subian a sus respectivos cuartos

Ves de lo que te hablo amor, crecen muy rapido y esto es solo el comienzo

6 años despues

Y cual es la noticia que querian darnos-Dijo cierta pelirroja

Mamá, Papá ESTOY EMBARAZADA-Exclamo Tori

PUff-Escupio el agua Shun y luego se desmallo

Papá-Dijo Tori preocupada

El estara bien-Dijo Alice

Me robaste la noticia Tori-Dijo Lena tocandose la panza

Lena no me digas que tu tambien estas-Dijo Keith con dificultad

Si papá estoy embarazada-Dijo Lena sonriendo

Ay por dios-Dijo Keith para luego desmallarse

Alparecer a mi papá tambien le callo la noticia-Dijo Lena riendo

Aqui hay pura robona de noticia-Dijeron Rosalie y Jade

Rosalie-Dijo Dan

Jade-Dijo Baron

Si estamos embarazadas-Dijeron ambas

MAMA MIA-Dijeron ambos y luego se desmallaron

Alparecer soy el unico que sigue en pie-Dijo Ace burlonamente

Chicos la comida esta lista-Dijo Runo

COMIDA-Exclamo Dan despertandose para luego comer como un animal

PAPÁ DEJAME ALGO-Reprocho Axel quien tambien queria comer

Que paso aqui porque los demas estan tirados en el piso-Dijo Julie

Larga historia-Dijo Jade

Me alegra que todos sean felices-Dijo Mew

Ademas todos llevan un año de casados-Dijo Mira sonriendo

Quien iba a imaginar que despues de todo seriamos familia-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Alfinal todos resultaron ser familia los hijos de Alice y Shun se casaron con los hijos de Mew y Keith y como Keith es hermano de Mira y ella y Ace tienen a Ash se formo el primer lazo familiar, Ash se caso con la hija de Dan y Runo y tambien su hijo se caso con la hija de Julie asi que eso los tranformo a todos en una gran Familia Feliz. Si preguntan por la hija de Fabia ella si se caso con el hijo de Klaus y Tamara no se si recuerden a la ex amiga de Mew y a los que preguntan como salio Fabia y Mascarade salieron gracias a Alice y Shun que pagaron su fianza y ambos no guardaron ningun rencor despues de todo lo que les hicieron a ellos, Fabia dejo su obsecion por Shun al igual que Mascarade de Alice y cada quien tuvo su Final feliz.

**Fin**

* * *

**YA TERMINE**

**Shun: COMO dejaste que salieran libres esos locos**

**Yo: Si n.n**

**Shun: Porque**

**Yo: Ahora que lo pienso no se **

**Shun: ¬¬**

**AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON SUS REVIEWS MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJARLOS**

**Sakari-san**

**Arisu-bakugan**

**Roxy Pop**

**Konan-Roja**

**Yukistar**

**Hinata-Gehabich**

**Azusa-Hawako**

**Karen Kazami**

**Paola Gehabich**

**matsumi**

**Kithe**

**Mica**

**alicexxshun**

**Analice**

**hineka-gani**

**alice darkus vif**

**blackrose2797**

**Aleca-Kasumi**

**Wolf-fer**

**kote**

**karina**

**silversoul134**

**sora-san.04**

**Gnesis **

**Sakura-Kazami**

**sakurayamoto1**

**GivingyouUp**

**Muchisimas Gracias a todas y espero que lean mi proximo fic n.n **

**Shun: disculpa ¬¬**

**Yo: Esperamos que lean**

**Shun: Mucho mejor n.n**

**Yo aqui les dejo el summary n.n y Aviso que se centrara en la segunda temporada y todo lo corregire yo n.n**

**En el ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada de bakugan, Shun le dice cosas horribles a Alice y ella les dice a los peleadores que no tiene que hacer nada en la tierra años despues Shun y Alice se vuelven a ver pero Shun se lleva una gran descilucion al saber que Alice ya no es la Alice que conocio un dia ¿Que pasara entre ellos dos? **

**Yo: Excato que pasara? n.n**

**Shun: Que le voy a decir?**

**Yo: Pasciencia**

**Shun:Como si la tuviera ¬¬**

**¿Algun ultimo Review? :D**

**Sin nada mas que decir alicelove fuera n.n**


End file.
